


Аргентинское танго

by MParker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MParker/pseuds/MParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если женщина чего-то хочет, она добьётся этого любой ценой. Для Наташи Романофф операция Щ.И.Т.а в Аргентине – это не только загубленные выходные и возможность обезвредить торговца военными разработками, но и шанс закрыть один давний счёт. Главное, чтобы этот счёт не закрыл её.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аргентинское танго

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> 1\. Таймлайн за пару лет до «Мстителей»; история одной операции.  
> 2\. Есть версия, что движение против часовой стрелки в танго символизирует попытку вернуться в прошлое, повернуть время вспять.

**Глава 1**

_«Совсем не обязательно быть аргентинцем, чтобы хорошо танцевать танго. Любой может это сделать, если делает это правильно»._  
(Фабиан Салас)

 

— Uno, dos, tres…

Растянутые меха бандонеона вздохнули и на пару с гитарой повели разговор о мире сантиментов и потаённых уголков души. Ритм то преобладал, то уходил на второй план, уступая место музыкальной теме танго.

Мужчина поймал взгляд женщины и чуть кивнул, приглашая на танец. Едва уловимое движение глаз, губ, головы — женщина ждала, женщина звала. Не отрывая взгляда, танцор медленно приблизился и остановился. Шаг. Поворот. Остановка. Шаг, шаг, шаг. Бесконечные вариации и импровизации, диалог движений и взглядов. Музыка ног, когда мужчина и женщина сливаются в одно целое.

Гомон и цокот каблуков по пешеходной мостовой улицы Лавалье обтекали пятачок в четыре метра около торгового центра. Туристы толпились вокруг танцоров танго, посверкивая на ярком солнце объективами поднятых телефонов и планшетов, — девятнадцать экранов синхронно показывали владельцам кружащуюся на плитке пару.

Двадцатый экран показывал улицу позади. Ленивая улыбка на лице туриста плохо вязалась с внимательным взглядом из-под козырька черной бейсболки. Наружная слежка обнаружилась метрах в двадцати: один, поменьше, отрешённо интересовался сувенирами; второй, с тяжёлой квадратной челюстью и выданным природой не иначе из вредности патрицианским носом, якобы читал сообщения на телефоне, прислонясь к стене. Рамиро мысленно чертыхнулся и снова ткнул на экране в значок «Поворот камеры». Похоже, тихо с места уйти не удалось.

Он отступил от круга жадно следящих за танцем и привычно встроился в суставчатое тело толпы, ползущее по улице между бутиками и ресторанами. Здесь его брать не будут: слишком много свидетелей, слишком много помех, да и до точки проследить захотят. Если убить лису недалеко от опустошенного курятника, то не узнаешь, кто остался сидеть в норе. «Лиса» довольно усмехнулась — курятник охраняли плохо, информация и снимки приятно бодрили.

Ладно, скорректировал приговор Рамиро, чувствуя затылком две пары глаз, охраняли курятник на совесть, только это не помогло.

Он привычно прошёл дальше несколько метров, прикидывая варианты отступления, и неторопливо свернул в стеклянные двери ближайшего магазина, из которого спустя пять минут вынырнул обратно с пакетом под мышкой. Завернув с толпой за угол, ускорил шаг и через проход между домами сделал крюк. Цивильный Буэнос-Айрес в этом плане ничуть не лучше Нью-Йорка, и что Фьюри сентиментальничает? Любовь к продольно-поперечной планировке прекрасна ровно до момента, когда порядочной лисе пора начинать петлять и путать следы. То ли дело Гонконг или какой-нибудь бесконечный базар на ближнем Востоке — легко потеряться. Как въедливо подсказала память, даже не совсем желая этого.

Двое из «хвоста» не вырывались вперед и не отставали, просто шли на расстоянии, периодически растворяясь в толпе. После каждой смены направления и кружения по кварталу проходила пара минут, и Рамиро снова мельком замечал фигуры за спиной. На краю зрения справа замаячил голубой кружок «Метро» — кованая чёрная рама входа открывала провал лестницы в подземку. Под прикрытием автобуса Рамиро нырнул вниз и влетел в отходящий поезд, идущий от вокзала Ретиро на запад. Украдкой бросил взгляд по сторонам. Знакомая Квадратная челюсть тряслась на перегонах в соседнем вагоне. Через пару станций приятный женский голос снова пообещал «Próxima parada…», но в закрывающиеся створки возмутительным образом втиснулся мужской ботинок. Рамиро выскочил за двери и направился к переходу на линию «Е», то ускоряясь на лестнице, то замедляясь и отслеживая толпу.

После пятнадцати минут петляний по городу и пересадок ощущение взгляда в спину наконец ослабело, а потом и совсем исчезло. Для надёжности Рамиро покрутился по площади и посетил местную забегаловку, где от всей души пожертвовал туалетной урне бейсболку и вытащил из пакета лёгкую ветровку. Успокоившись, он вернулся к скверу, где оставил мотоцикл, и поехал в отель.

На перекрестке мигающий жёлтый сменился красным. Рамиро стоял в крайнем левом ряду и задумчиво следил, как зеленый человечек на пешеходном светофоре махал ножками в такт обратному отсчёту. Когда цифры на табло пошли на последние секунды, он вернул взгляд на дорогу.

Справа из-за поворота вылетел чёрный «Рэндж Ровер» и резко затормозил, перегородив проезд. Рамиро завёл мотоцикл и с места совался в объезд машины, еле разминувшись на встречной полосе с фермерским седаном и впритирку обогнав грузовик.

— Задолбали, у вас на меня что, магнитная стрелка в заднице показывает?! — зло пробурчал Рамиро под нос, заложил крутой поворот, уходя в наклон, и на скорости вылетел на проспект. Чёрный сзади не отставал и тоже выскочил на дорогу, сокращая дистанцию. Рамиро обернулся — машина шла как по ниточке, перестраиваясь через несколько полос. Ситуация всё больше напоминала пресловутую охоту на лис. Неизвестно ещё, где загонщики сидят.

— Значит, наглёж среди бела дня? А если так? — Рамиро немного сбросил газ и подпустил чёрного поближе. Три. Два. Один. Перед самым въездом на эстакаду он резко вывернул обратно на дорогу и ушёл вниз, злорадно наблюдая, как «Рэндж Ровер» вынужденно пронёсся дальше и завизжал шинами где-то над головой.

Да благословит Господь холмы и лестницы — каждую ступеньку в отдельности! Прогрохотав по пешеходному спуску вниз, Рамиро распугал на парковой дорожке толстых, осоловелых от жары голубей и перевалился через бордюр обратно на асфальт.

***

К чёрту эти южные страсти! До транспорта оставалось восемь часов, но уругвайский вариант начинал казаться не в пример полезнее для здоровья. Паромом до порта Колония-дель-Сакраменто и далее автобусом до Монтевидео.

Что ж, прощай, хороший парень Мигель Санчес, покойся с миром вместе с паспортом в потайном отделении рюкзака. Здравствуй, не менее хороший парень Роджер Фаулз. Контактные линзы смягчили жгуче-карий цвет до серо-стального, волосы тёмно-русые.

Рамиро пристроил на плечах легкий рюкзак, цапнул с кровати ключ и окинул последним взглядом номер. На втором пролёте лестницы он дернулся и застыл: снизу донёсся возмущенный вопль портье о «посторонних» и «приличном отеле». Рамиро, как рак, тихо попятился назад и втянулся обратно в коридор. Метнулся в номер — за окном внизу маячил старый знакомый «Рэндж Ровер» в компании другого джипа.

Служба пожарной безопасности могла собой гордиться: никто еще так любовно не изучал и не запоминал схему аварийных выходов из отеля. От двести четвертого номера в памяти расползлись тонкие линии по ступенькам вниз, к лифту и к аварийной лестнице на крышу на внешней стене — турист с чемоданом не допрыгнет, тренированному агенту — в самый раз. Рамиро аккуратно открыл окно в конце коридора. Прыжок — руки привычно уцепились за холодный прут перекладины.

Первые десять метров до крыши были отрезком удачи, на последней трети адреналин подстегнули отрывистые команды снизу. Рамиро рванул вверх, шустро перебирая руками. Справа от головы тихо вжикнуло, в лицо брызнула кирпичная крошка. Не останавливаясь ни на секунду, он вылез на крышу под защиту ограждения и вызвал перед мысленным взором план района.

Есть точка А, где стоишь ты, и есть точка Б, где находится то место, где ты должен быть. Главное — видеть перед собой прямую, и тебя не должны волновать препятствия, будь то провалы между крышами, заборы, стенки или гаражи. Рамиро разбежался и прыгнул на крышу следующего дома. Мягко спружинив, перекатился и снова встал на ноги. Сзади никого не было, но ощущение взгляда, нацеленного в спину, не отпускало. Далекая, но приближающаяся полицейская сирена внушала оптимизм: шум не был нужен никому. Перебравшись на второй с краю улицы дом, Рамиро спрыгнул на пристройку этажом ниже и перелез на пожарную лестницу, зигзагом сбегавшую вниз.

Последний пролёт заканчивался в трех метрах над землей, дальше шла простая раздвижная лестница. Рамиро спрыгнул, оглянулся наверх и быстрым шагом углубился в лабиринт подворотен и маленьких улиц, на ходу запуская форматирование карты памяти и сброс настроек телефона до заводских.

Тупик перед авеню упирался в железный забор. Грязно-серые сваренные листы покрывали тэги граффити, почти нечитаемые из-за обилия углов и обводки. Шаг на разбег и прыжок — руки зацепились за край и толчком вынесли тело вперёд, гравитация завершила остальное.

Квадратная челюсть и трое других терпеливо дожидались его, блокируя выход на улицу. На оружие уже не оставалось времени, Рамиро поднырнул под замах первого противника и в прыжке отшвырнул ударом ноги второго. Вместо того чтобы покладисто отлететь к стене, противник попятился на полметра, тряхнул головой как собака и молниеносно кинулся вперёд.

***

Трель телефонного звонка усилилась, вламываясь в сонное сознание не хуже стрелы с разрывным наконечником. Бартон приподнялся на постели и заглянул через спящую Наташу — смартфон на прикроватной тумбочке требовательно вибрировал и светился.

— Если ответишь, я тебя пристрелю, — мрачно пообещала Наташа, не открывая глаз.  
— В этот час могут звонить два человека: мой оружейник из Эдинбурга и Коулсон. На кого ставишь?

Наташа шумно вздохнула, нашарила наощупь пластиковый пиликающий прямоугольник и кинула его на одеяло.

— Если что, скажешь, агент Романофф сменила номер телефона, имя, пол и подалась в самоволку.

Сквозь дрему она почувствовала, как под Бартоном снова прогнулся матрас.

— Да, понял. Что?

Спокойный низкий голос Клинта убаюкивал, но следующая традиционная пара вопросов не заставила себя ждать.

— Где и когда?

Всё, теперь официально можно было сказать, что плакал их выходной. Но Коулсону, да пошлёт ему мироздание побольше агентов и поменьше террористов, конечно, не было дела до этого плача Ярославны. Бессемейный убеждённый трудоголик — что с него взять? Разве что гипотетический отгул в будущем. Наташа отвлечённо представила, как когда-нибудь спрашивает у начальства все выходные, с которых её сорвали, кидает в сумку платье, купальник и пистолет (но только один!) и всю следующую неделю лежит на пляже Бора-Бора. С выключенным, мать его, телефоном!

Сонное воображение пошло дальше и нарисовало рядом в шезлонге Бартона: в руке коктейль с ромом, пуговицы летней рубашки с короткими рукавами расстёгнуты, оставляя на виду дорожку волос, сбегающую по груди вниз и ныряющую под пояс лёгких хлопковых брюк.

Тут агент Романофф позволила себе отдалиться от мечтаний о южных островах и плавно перейти к другим, менее расслабляющим, но более горячим.

— Проснись, красавица, проснись, — прозвучал над ухом голос Бартона.

Губы медленно проложили дорожку из поцелуев от мочки уха вниз по её шее, замечательно вписываясь в общую канву грёз.

— Ну же, спящая красавица. Есть две плохие новости и одна хорошая, — продолжил будить голос, пока его обладатель ненавязчиво стягивал с неё одеяло.  
— Давай хорошую, — вздохнула Наташа, открывая, наконец, глаза.  
— В Буэнос-Айресе сейчас чудная погода.

***

Малая военная комната штаба Щ.И.Т.а могла бы вместить и тридцать человек, но на практике больше десятка здесь собиралось редко. Масштабным операциям — большой зал. Сейчас же за столом напротив Ника Фьюри сидели всего пятеро.

Наташа внимательно ждала начала брифинга, подавшись вперёд и по-ученически аккуратно сложив изящные руки на серой столешнице. Прилежная студентка на экзамене по мировым конфликтам. По правую руку от неё привычно расположился Бартон.

Руководитель боевой группы тоже был внимателен и серьёзен, но градус проблем — в отличие от агентов шестого уровня допуска — точно измерить, увы, не мог. Так что пока Андерсон просто хмурил густые тёмные брови и настраивался на очередную операцию в очередной горячей точке. Всё как всегда, меняются только цели и погода. Первых — нейтрализовать, вторую — принять во внимание.

Ганс, хоть и являлся де-факто одним из лучших молодых специалистов по IT-технологиям, боевым ёжиком волос и тяжёлыми берцами образца английской армии напоминал молодого нациста на митинге. Причём было ли «Ганс» фамилией, именем или намертво прилипшим прозвищем бывшего хакера, сомневался порой даже сам Фьюри, хотя личные дела каждого знал практически наизусть.

Ещё одно воскресное утро на службе Родине. Или миру. Или новым технологиям. На худой конец — просто Коулсону и нечистой совести.

Фьюри обвёл собравшихся тяжелым взглядом и переключил внимание на голографический монитор.

— Габриэль Мартелли…

Тычок пальцем в кнопку встроенной клавиатуры вызвал на экран видеоролик: светлый «Лексус» и серый костюм от Армани, чёрные волосы и оливковая кожа. Холёный лев идёт по своей саванне. К такому обычно прилагаются деньги. И деньги большие.

— Аргентинец итальянского происхождения, антрепренёр и любитель искусства. Отец переехал в Буэнос-Айрес из провинции в пятидесятые годы с парой сотен песо в кармане и гонором императора небольшой страны. Несмотря на все потрясения и перевороты, за сорок лет ему удалось сколотить неплохое состояние сначала на торговле, а потом и на производстве и продаже сельхоз- и электротехники. После смерти отца Габриэль Мартелли занял его место во главе семейного бизнеса. То, что этот бизнес не заглох во время кризиса нулевых, говорит о многом. В частности, что ориентирован он не столько на местный сельхозрынок. Судя по собранной нашими агентами информации, сын пошёл ещё дальше отца в диверсификации производства.

По щелчку на экране выстроились новые окна. Смуглые бородатые и безбородые люди ходили, говорили, ломились через лес на джипах, яростно вещали в камеру и потрясали автоматами.

— Наркосиндикаты, «Революционные вооруженные силы Колумбии», перуанские «Светлый Путь» и «Революционное движение Тупак Амару» — у этих, на первый взгляд, не связанных друг с другом организаций обнаружилось кое-что общее. Кроме материка и склонности к насилию.  
— Дайте угадаю: след оружия ведёт к Мартелли? — поднял бровь Бартон.  
— Именно. Так, ширпотреб: массовый огнестрел, взрывчатка и прочие радости. Но в последнее время ему стало тесно в южноамериканской песочнице. Наши перехватили пару очень любопытных новых образцов вооружения на Ближнем Востоке. К тому же он определённо расширяет свои контакты.

Фьюри переключил окно и кивнул на экран. На Голливуд съёмка не тянула, хотя вряд ли кто отважился в обход Фьюри предложить туда архив с грифом «строго секретно» для узкого круга. На снимках мужчины с холеными и жесткими лицами сменялись сухопарыми военными в форме без опознавательных знаков. Последний собеседник Мартелли был немолод, лыс и крючконос и отличался грузной фигурой любителя хорошей кухни.

— Половина этого списка числится в графе «их очень хотят, но не могут посадить»: Джонаус, Трипке, Якобсон. Кое-кто приторговывает оружием. Кто-то — технологиями. Этот, Генри Мэтьюз, — Фьюри кивнул на крючконосого, — когда-то занимался научными разработками для правительства.  
— Мы думаем, что Мартелли хочет расширить свой бизнес ещё в каком-то направлении? — уточнила Наташа и сцепила перед собой на столе руки, заработав внимательный взгляд со стороны Бартона.  
— Не исключено, — сказал Фьюри, — наш агент незадолго до своей смерти успел передать информацию.

Бартон наклонил голову и тихо спросил у сидящего рядом Коулсона: «Кто?».  
Не сводя глаз с экрана, Коулсон так же еле слышно ответил: «Рамиро Ивальдес».

Бартон тихо присвистнул. Две медали за храбрость, о которых знали только сослуживцы и начальство, ибо официально ни одной из этих миссий не существовало. Три боевых ранения и тихо развалившийся где-то на полпути между операциями в Болгарии и Чаде брак. Гонки на мотоцикле по ночному Лос-Анджелесу и готовность сорваться на другой конец света по звонку. Обычная история обычного хорошего парня с красивой и грязной профессией. Почти как у него самого.

Теперь понятно, почему с утра штаб напоминал разворошённый террариум. Фьюри умудрялся прожигать всех не только взглядом, но и повязкой на глазу, чёрной гремучей змеёй нависая над столом. Спокойный как питон Коулсон, судя по ясному взору и холодной улыбке, хотел кое-кого удавить. Кстати, в этих условиях сам Бартон очень бы поостерегся злить сегодня начальство. А вот Ганс, похоже, уже успел забыть, как быстро его первое «пошли нахер, правительственные собаки!» после краткого разговора с Коулсоном превратилось в «будет сделано, сэр!».

— Да уж, не повезло кому-то, — Ганс откинулся на спинку кресла. — И что нам светит?

Фьюри уставился на хакера долгим взглядом:

— _Вам_ светит туристическая поездка под жаркое аргентинское солнце и взлом сервера с пятью уровнями защиты следующего поколения.

Ганс смутился и выпрямился.

— Собственно, мы перешли к сути операции. Заводы Мартелли располагаются в промышленном поясе между Буэнос-Айресом и Росарио. Нам интересен вот этот объект.

Фьюри ткнул тёмным пальцем в экран: заводскую территорию обнимала кольцом высокая стена со спиралью Бруно поверху; за КПП вырастали крыши производственных и конструкторских корпусов. Фотография переключилась на вид со спутника.

— Если что-то интересное мы и можем найти, то это здесь. До сегодняшнего дня сеть завода была полностью изолированной. Учитывая, что дел и контактов у нашего антрепренёра становится всё больше, а времени — всё меньше, он оборудовал себе единственный рабочий терминал дома. Повышенный режим охраны плюс кнопка уничтожения жестких дисков у Мартелли. И тут мы подходим к причине, почему именно сейчас. Через два дня Мартелли устраивает в своём доме приём по случаю открытия нового завода. Будут старые и новые деловые партнеры, местный предпринимательский бомонд. Большая вечеринка.

Фьюри остановился и в упор посмотрел на Наташу. Та вопросительно подняла бровь. Если на тебя так смотрит родное начальство, вряд ли дело в растрепавшейся прическе.

— А ещё у нашей цели интересные вкусы: ему очень нравятся высокие блондинки и рыжие.

Ганс хмыкнул и откровенно заулыбался, заработав ещё один внимательный взгляд — на сей раз от агента Коулсона.

— Коулсон? — передал слово Фьюри.  
— Бартон, вы с Романофф пойдете на вечеринку как мистер Тод — представитель английской компании «Кредайн Индастриз» — плюс один. «Плюс один» — любимая жена, — Коулсон кивнул на Наташу.

Наташа посмотрела на «любящего супруга»: буддийская маска спокойствия сползла с лица Клинта, уступив место удивлённому интересу. Дуэт Романофф/Бартон выступал на арене боевых действий достаточно, чтобы надоесть всем террористам и силовикам заочно уже и в следующей жизни. С того, самого первого, раза, когда после акклиматизации в отделе и задушевных бесед с Фьюри и Филом её отправили на первую миссию с Бартоном в качестве напарника. Для неё это было испытательным сроком, который при попытке перебежки рисковал перерасти в срок вполне реальный. Точнее, _теоретически_ рисковал перерасти.

Для Клинта эта миссия не была испытанием. Она была наказанием. За все те дни в Багдаде он так ничего и не сказал ей об этом, но Наташа знала. Если бы она повернула свой пистолет в другую сторону или решилась сорваться и улететь свободной птицей в неведомые дали, то до закрытого суда и камеры на следующие тридцать лет просто не дожила, оставшись лежать в дыре на окраине Кадимии со стрелой в сердце. Интересно, догадывался ли Фьюри, что надёжнее страха смерти в те июльские дни её держал возмутительно невозмутимый лучник Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, ни в словах, ни в действиях не допускавший, что она может предать?

— Операция будет состоять из двух этапов, — продолжил Коулсон, выдёргивая Наташу из непрошеных воспоминаний. — На вечеринке вам необходимо взломать компьютер Мартелли и скачать данные. Вторая цель — завод. Но соваться туда без карточки доступа и данных по системе охраны крайне нежелательно. Все детали по делу я вам переслал. У вас три часа на подготовку.  
— Что ж, вперёд и с песней, — привычно напутствовала Наташа членов по команде, поднимаясь со стула.  
— Ага, со «Щитом» или на «Щите» — в тон ей отозвался Ганс.

Бартон благоразумно проглотил вертевшийся на языке комментарий и ограничился доброй улыбкой аллигатора. В дверях Коулсон ненавязчиво придержал Ганса за плечо.

—Задержись на минутку, пожалуйста, — вежливо улыбнулся он.

**Глава 2**

_«Если вы с утра проснулись и у вас ничего не болит, значит вы умерли»._  
(безымянный тренер танго)

 

Наташа бросила на стол силовые перчатки и стала последовательно проверять и запихивать в сумку вещи. Запасные обоймы и тактические мини-заряды — в боковой карман, костюм для миссий, походная аптечка, чёрт, где походная аптечка? Она отстранённо раскрыла молнию и сверила комплектацию: универсальный антидот, перевязочные пакеты, антибиотики, анальгетики, жгут. Во внутренний отсек лёг тонкий тросик-удавка, который займёт своё место в рукаве. На автопилоте Наташа вытащила из коробки и положила в сумку туфли на удобном высоком каблуке и повесила чехол с платьем на ручку шкафа.

Генри Мэтьюз... Он же Феликс Грюннер... Двенадцать гребаных лет. Вот ведь забавная вещь — судьба. Носом роешь на трех континентах — дырка тебе от бублика, а не информация, а стоит остановиться, как аккуратненько так, на блюдечке, начальство даёт адрес, фотографию и снаряжает на дело с наилучшими напутствиями. Ваша цель, агент Романофф. Привезите нам информацию, агент Романофф. Привезу, конечно, привезу. И себе сувенирчик захвачу: уши в коробочке, голову под мышкой. Извините, шеф, так получилось.

Если все пойдет как надо, в сухом остатке будет один закрытый счет и, возможно, два неприятных объяснения. Три, считая Фьюри, но от него можно будет кое-чем откупиться. Все же не стоит немецкому дипломату оставлять документы без присмотра. Даже дома. Особенно когда их там быть не должно. А вот с Коулсоном и Клинтом... Наташа вздохнула и постаралась упихать неспокойную совесть поглубже. Все равно прощение выпросить легче, чем разрешение.

Жалко, что нельзя на пару с Бартоном устроить локальный тарарам и красиво улететь в закат. Тарарамы с ценными специалистами организовываются неохотно, уж больно эта ценность жмёт начальству в одном месте. И чем больше там, наверху, думают, тем жальче им терять такие кадры. Глядишь — кто-то не добрался до тюрьмы, а осел в каком-нибудь уютненьком центре. Ведь есть же у них эти самые долбаные секретные исследовательские центры? Правильно. У всех есть. И всем не хватает ценных кадров.

Помнится, в комплексе «Красная комната» в Иркутской области кадры тоже любили и взращивали с пристрастием, как селекционную морковь.

***

Индивидуальный подход, постоянный надзор, биодобавки и средства для концентрации внимания. Вечерами ты приползаешь в свою комнату, падаешь на узкую койку и тупо смотришь в белый потолок с двумя узкими трубками ламп дневного света. Праздничный, полностью выходной день за прошедшее время был только один. И назывался «День аварии на подстанции».

На учебном потоке двадцать девушек. АБРЕКи, как смеётся Ольга. «Автономные боевые и разведывательные единицы КГБ». Это чуть хуже вчерашних ДУБов — «девушек-убийц» — и позавчерашних БОБРов — «боевого отдела будущих разведчиц». Маленькая Ольгина месть: она ненавидит пауков и название «чёрные вдовы» вызывает у неё желание взяться за пистолет. Ольга морщит курносый нос с бледными редкими веснушками и тайком почти показывает язык спине полковника Воронова. Вилена пожимает плечами и бурчит что-то про «детский сад». Вилена на два года старше и появилась только в середине второго месяца обучения, в октябре, когда утренний кросс по маршруту начинался уже до начала утренних сумерек, а прочувствованная речь полковника с экскурсом в историю осталась в прошлой жизни.

К началу того года пятьдесят процентов занятий перешли в индивидуальную форму. Автономность в действии. На остальных пятидесяти процентах ещё можно было вспомнить, что на базе есть кто-то кроме тренеров, врачей и выплывающих из тени за стеклом мужчин в костюмах, мало отличающихся от военной формы.

Их троица сложилась неожиданно. Как шутила Наташа, хорошие враги — это ценность, которую не хочется терять. К концу первого полугодия знакомства итог был в принципе положителен: они не поубивали друг друга. Счёт включал одно треснутое ребро в спарринге, один вывих плеча и синяки россыпью в последнем квалификационном бою «три на три». В том же бою они вместе взяли все семь очков из семи и по завершении оценивающе позыркивали друг на друга, сидя перед кабинетом Воронова в ожидании разбора полётов. Вечером пили из крошечной фляжки контрабандную водку. А потом быстро прятали следы преступления и невинно смотрели на коменданта.

Потом были другие дни и вечера. Первое задание в реальных условиях. Ольга прикрывала, Наташа шла первой. Первая боевая рана и не первый, но такой волнующий после монашеской жизни в комплексе секс с симпатичным охранником и обещание поступить полностью в соответствии с именем «черная вдова», если он откроет рот и ляпнет что-то дружкам. Шальной период был недолог, задним умом Наташа понимала, что им дали немного перебеситься перед основным этапом обучения.

Грюннер появился в августе. Грузная фигура маячила наверху в стеклянном офисе рядом с Вороновым. На ученого этот носатый пингвин походил слабо, но в секторе «Д», куда он утопал после разговора, располагались только лаборатории.

Тогда их выбрали за хорошую подготовку. А ведь ничто не может быть настолько хорошо, чтобы не хотелось сделать это ещё лучше. Очередной бодрящий коктейль в шприце для «улучшения результатов». Изолированный бокс для «отходняка», когда хочется не то надраться, не то прибить кого-нибудь.

Три последовательных укола — в перерыве мониторинг пульса, давления и кардиограммы.  
Ольга сидела, развалившись на больничной койке, и лениво покачивала ногой в шнурованном ботинке. Вилена лежала, закинув руки за голову, и уже десять минут изучала потолок. Потолок был скучен и уныл, впрочем, стандартные койки и санузел за отъезжающей стеной — ещё унылее.

Наташа прокралась мимо охраны и стукнула костяшками пальцев по тяжелому бронебойному стеклу, привлекая внимание.

«Симулянтка», — беззвучно проговорили сквозь стекло губы Ольги.

Скорчив рожицу и изобразив натужный кашель, Наташа напутственно подняла вверх большой палец и осторожно вернулась обратно к решетке вентиляционной шахты. Прыжок — и она подтянулась на руках, ужом вползая в квадратный воздуховод. Решётка встала на место.

До отбоя оставался ещё час. На него с переменным успехом претендовало домашнее задание по американским системам безопасности и пятьдесят новых французских слов. Ночью почему-то упорно снился Волков, который на французском рассказывал про американские датчики движения и злобно обещал перейти на японский, если они не будут следить. Вилена и Наташа скорбно внимали — из японского они пока знали только обещанное Волковым «харакири». Ольга хмуро цедила, что ей абсолютно пофигу — французский ничуть не лучше.

Утром Наташа привычно заползла в холодный душ и вышла на кросс. Бег плавно перетек в занятия по стрельбе и тренировку внимательности и памяти. Лица на экране менялись, фигуры обгоняли, поворачивали, сливаясь в лоскутное одеяло. Пропуск повторно появившегося в поле зрения лица принес несильный удар током, и Наташа постаралась выкинуть из головы все посторонние мысли и сосредоточиться. Нашли себе собаку Павлова. Дрессировщики, блин.

На обед Ольга с Виленой не вышли. Наташа кинула сочувственный взгляд на двойные металлические двери в лабораторный комплекс. Да уж, подстегивающие «коктейли» — это вам не «Куба Либре», а коктейль Молотова, употребленный внутрь. На вечернем спарринге были пара девчонок с потока и несколько отмороженных старших. Наташа мстительно сделала обманную подсечку Еленке из параллельной ячейки и завершила серию движений захватом. Ночью опять снился бред. Почти бесформенный темный силуэт сидел на койке. Он смотрел на неё, называя симулянткой, и звал пойти погулять по чердаку и повисеть на паутине.

Утром после тренировки Наташа просочилась в дальнюю часть спального блока. Кровать Ольги была застелена. Ни расчески на тумбочке, ни вещей в шкафу. Наташа изогнула бровь и уставилась на шкаф, будто он мог поведать, кто выковырял из его чрева весь скудный скарб, позволенный курсантке Уставом (подраздел 4Е, дробь фигнадцать). Шкаф скромно молчал. Наташа прикрыла входную дверь и сунулась в Ольгин тайник. Фотографии и пачка писем были на месте.

Занятно.

***

— Кадетов Филонову и Тирон вчера перевели на базу «К2», — Воронов привычно смотрел немигающим взглядом удава.

Наташа замерла, и заготовленный дальше вопрос так и не прозвучал.

— Следующий курс тренировок индивидуален и делится по направлениям. Советую лечь спать вовремя, завтра с утра начнем новый модуль.

Воронов вернулся к своей папке, всем видом давая понять, что аудиенция окончена. Наташа развернулась, тихо матерясь про себя, вернулась в жилой отсек и с ходу шлёпнулась на кровать. Хрена с два.

Она не стала дожидаться ночи. Ночь, может, и друг всех влюбленных, но насчет шпионок Наташа не была уверена: ночная система безопасности в параноидальном режиме, удвоенная охрана и пустые помещения, в которых даже муха выглядит подозрительно. Зачем так рисковать? Главное — держаться подальше от камер в северном коридоре и выбрать нужный момент, чтобы залезть на крышу. Вентиляционные шахты тянулись венами сквозь весь комплекс, но Петрова как-то нарвалась на датчики в переходе между корпусами, и с тех пор туда предпочитали не соваться. Наташа хмыкнула в сизо-белую глубину коридора и нащупала сквозь карман моток тонкого троса, «одолженный» на всякий случай после вчерашней боёвки. Это Петрова с Еленкой пусть на привязи в корпусе сидят, для творческого человека датчики не препятствие.

Наташа выбралась на внешнюю стену третьего этажа и тихо проползла по пожарной лестнице до крыши, где дежурил охранник. Айн, цвай, драй! Аккуратно обогнуть в тени труб размеренно курсирующую фигуру. Пробежать, пригибаясь, до северного корпуса. Зафиксировать трос у выхода вентиляции. Остальное — дело техники. А на гимнастическую технику кадет Романова не жаловалась и других жалобщиков не встречала.

Когда спустя пять минут она аккуратно ползла по шахте, стараясь не греметь локтями на крутых изгибах, в голове царила непривычная пустота, в которой хаотично вспыхивали и гасли мысли. Бокс «А» был пуст и тёмен, стандартные безликие койки двумя неясными глыбами вырастали из кафельного пола.

Внезапно вблизи раздались голоса. Один из них определенно принадлежал Воронову, и Наташа замерла, кажется, забыв дышать. Медленно она выдохнула и тихо втянула воздух. Голоса не приближались, обосновавшись где-то за стеной слева. Чёрт. Наташа закусила губу и проползла дальше до решётки воздуховода.

— Вы гарантировали мне, что проблема устранена, — шипел на одной ноте Воронов, — что, мать вашу, мне не придется соскребать контрольную группу со стен, как предыдущую.

Под металлической сеткой вентиляции проплыла макушка Воронов.

— Ну, ведь вам не пришлось, — спокойно возразила ему лысина, обрамленная, как волнушка, пегими волосами.  
— Одна загнулась ко второму этапу, вторую пришлось добить — это, по-вашему, суперрезультат по суперсолдату, товарищ?

Наташа просто лежала и слушала, позволяя словам проноситься где-то под ней. Плановая группа — три человека. Если только этот третий случайно не затемпературил за день. Наташа прижалась горячим лбом к прохладе металлической решетки и тупо уставилась на зависшую под ней лысину Грюннера.

— Товарищ Воронов, — удивлённо произнес Грюннер, — Вам что, для успеха нашего дела жалко полдюжины мышек? Согласен, последняя партия средства требует некоторых... доработок. Согласен, мышки были миленькие. Но мы в двух шагах от цели!

Лысина с энтузиазмом дернулась.

— И к цели мы идем по минному полю. Это всего лишь небольшой побочный эффектик, я устраню его к следующей серии экспериментов.  
— Еще парочка подобных «эффектиков», товарищ Грюннер, и объяснять и считать «мышек» вам придется уже не передо мной.

Кадет Романова отрешенно поймала себя на мысли, что сейчас за пистолет с глушителем, наверное, отдала бы почку. Да и всё остальное тоже — убрать Воронова она всё равно не успеет.

«Программа медицинского сопровождения» была изменена через две недели. Грюннер исчез из комплекса на следующий день.

**Глава 3**

__  
«Аргентинское танго — это физика, химия и геометрия».  
(Энрике Сантос Дисcеполо)

 

Если вас посетила идея слетать туристическим рейсом «Нью-Йорк — Буэнос-Айрес», то будьте готовы. Два часа на регистрацию и паспортный контроль. Десять с половиной часов в небе до аэропорта Эзейзы. Отсиженные ноги. Храп соседа справа. Полная история семьи милой старушки слева. В качестве бонуса — ужин, завтрак, спиртное и фильмы из золотого фонда Голливуда. В конце утешьтесь, что до какого-нибудь Сиднея вы летели бы двадцать два часа.

Щ.И.Т. упразднял время на регистрацию и разрешал (и всячески поощрял) к провозу на собственном самолёте такой арсенал, который заставил бы таможню выполнить план по конфискации на год вперёд. Но вот в плане развлечений на борту настойчиво предлагались обычно только ориентировка и финальный прогон миссии.

Вопреки опасениям, финальный прогон прошёл на удивление неплохо. Наташа чуть заметно нахмурилась. И вовсе она не суеверная, как подколол её Бартон. Это здоровый русский пессимизм. А пессимист — это просто хорошо информированный оптимист. И судя по тому, что всё пока идёт как надо, кто-то наверху серьёзно зажулил информацию. Уж лучше получить от судьбы щелчок по носу на последней проверке, чем кастетом по зубам от неё же на операции.

Наташа вздохнула и расположилась в кресле рядом с Клинтом. Самолёт не являлся боингом ни разу, но кресла в салоне поставили удобные. Прямо на загляденье. Даже Андерсон со своими метр девяносто пять не напоминал складную рулетку. То есть, Наташа кинула взгляд на командира боевой группы, конечно, напоминал. Но в меру комфортно расположившуюся. Агенты Трент и Солински сидели дальше.

Мерное гудение двигателей и ровное дыхание Бартона сработали как хорошая доза снотворного, и она задремала. На другом конце салона Ганс увлечённо щелкал кнопками, радостно скалясь улыбкой довольного жизнью упыря в голубом свете экрана ноутбука.

До цели было ещё семь часов лёта.

***

— Так за сколько ты сможешь взломать компьютер, когда я тебя подключу? — повторила Наташа, прищурив глаза.

Полная экипировка для заданий вместе с двумя кобурами и силовыми перчатками лежала в сумке на кровати гостиницы, но менее опасной цивильная одежда её не делала. Ганс поёрзал под Наташиным взглядом и неубедительно пригладил торчащие волосы.

— Пятнадцать, ну двадцать минут. Нам же надо, чтобы следов не осталось, да ещё архив слить! Там такого в защиту понаставили, судя по последнему отчету нашего не столь удачливого друга. Я ещё раз всё перепроверил.  
— А что в это время в кабинете буду делать я? С охраной за дверями? Цель может хватиться карточки доступа в любую минуту.  
— Ну, ты могла бы соблазнить Мартелли и заставить его привести тебя в дом позже, и когда он заснёт... — промямлил Ганс.  
— Знаешь, тебе ведь не надо идти на вечеринку. Ты всё время будешь сидеть в фургоне, — спокойно констатировала Наташа.  
— И что? Думаешь, я в носу ковырять всё это время буду? — подбоченился Ганс, пряча неуверенность.

Он как-то только сейчас осознал, что в природе «чёрная вдова» — вид исключительно смертоносный. Для недостаточно быстрых и сообразительных мужских особей в первую очередь.

— А то, мой друг, что пара синяков и фингал на морде не помешают тебе работать, — просто ответила Наташа, подходя к нему.  
— Ладно, Нат, что-нибудь придумаем, — успокоительно положил ей руку на плечо Клинт, — в первый раз что ли?  
— Стратег доморощенный, сутенёр на полставки, — беззлобно ругнулась Наташа на Ганса и отошла к столу, над которым горела трёхмерная проекция дома Мартелли. Села, поправила волосы и погрузилась в изучение.

Бартон подошел сзади и заглянул в монитор, опираясь рукой о стол рядом с Наташей.

— Увеличь-ка мне вот этот кусок.

Она крутанула модель на девяносто градусов и вывела верхние этажи и крышу.

— Какое «окно» тебе нужно, чтобы выйти?  
— Минута-две.  
— Значит, если что, обратно тебя будем вытаскивать мы.

_***_

Утром вторника в палаццо сеньора Мартелли произошёл сбой электричества. Внутренние генераторы сработали по инструкции, никакого ущерба, не извольте беспокоиться. Ни одна система не прервала свою работу, а двое пришедших электриков быстро нашли и устранили неисправность в проводке, заменили вышедший из строя автомат и ушли через час.

— Готово! Спешите видеть. Сегодня и завтра на экране: трансляция с видеосистемы охраны, — Ганс облегченно откинулся на сиденье, снимая форменную бейсболку.  
— Эй, Бартон, бросай свое гнездышко, лети к нам, — сказал он в рацию.

Бартон устало покачал головой, аккуратно прицепил сумку с инструментами к поясу форменной одежды и стал спускаться по телефонному столбу вниз. Прослушка поставлена, электрощиток в норме — одним словом, подготовительный этап завершен.

Шутки вроде «Где? В гнезде!» стали классикой на третий месяц его прихода в Щ.И.Т. Особо продвинутые пытались острить дальше. Впору статистическое исследование проводить. Лет пять назад лидировали варианты «Вильгельм Тель» и «Робин Гуд», изредка кто-то вспоминал, что Соколиный глаз — это вообще-то из Фенимора Купера. А потом вышел «Властелин колец». Остряков останавливала только каменная морда лица, которая в этот момент тянула не столько на легкоступного эльфа-лучника Леголаса, сколько на назгула в плохом настроении.

***

Каждый уважающий себя вечерний приём «а-ля фуршет» должен начинаться после восьми вечера, дабы все гости успели поговорить, выпить, потанцевать, отдохнуть и получить приятные гастрономические впечатления.

Наташа провела пуховкой по лицу и ещё раз взглянула на себя в большое зеркало ванной комнаты. Платье идеально сидело и оттеняло светлую кожу и рыжие волосы, уложенные локонами. Глубокое декольте, разрез сбоку и мягкая ткань позволяли хоть обратный кувырок делать, хоть по карнизам ходить.

Наташа вздохнула. Насчет незапланированных прогулок в вечерних платьях по карнизам — это была суровая реальность, которую большинство дизайнеров не догадывалось учесть при создании модели. Обычная русская женщина никогда не знает, как закончится её вечер, поэтому с утра готовится ко всему и берет с собой косметику для вечернего макияжа. Обычная русская шпионка не знает, как закончится её вечер, вдвойне. Последнее платье пало смертью храбрых на задании в Белграде — в неравной борьбе во славу Америки за обладание интересным чемоданчиком. Конечно, Америка победила. Конечно, опять минус одно платье.

На первых порах Фьюри пытался возмущаться некоторыми счетами, но тут за своего агента вступался Коулсон. Дама из высшего света (да хоть бы и полусвета), которая хочет пробиться к владельцу «заводов, газет и пароходов», не может идти на задание в выпускном платье за сорок долларов.

— Надо, — убедительно произносил Коулсон, глядя своими честными глазами и вежливо отбирая у начальства подписанную распечатку расходов с агентской кредитки.  
— Ну, надо, так надо, — соглашался Фьюри.

Сегодняшнее «надо» было прекрасно для фуршета и для боевых действий в самый раз. Хотя от этих самых «боевых действий» именно сегодня лучше воздержаться: гвоздём их аргентинских каникул обещало стать проникновение на завод. А пока надо на цыпочках, на каблучках и бархатной лапкой. Наташа вытащила из коробки колье из драгоценных камней — маленький дар одного спасенного магната из далекого уже прошлого — и вышла из ванной в гостиную.

— Застегни, пожалуйста, — развернулась она спиной к дивану, прикладывая колье к шее.

Бартон оторвался от проверки снаряжения и прошёлся одобрительным взглядом снизу вверх по точёной фигуре напарницы. Исключительно профессиональным, разумеется.

— Готова? — Бартон поднялся, аккуратно застегнул замочек и расправил цепочку.

Сам он ограничился для приёма смокингом и выражением чисто-английского вежливого интереса на лице. Если не включать фирменную бартоновскую ухмылку, получалось почти правдоподобно.

Наташа отпустила волосы, и они волнистой пеленой закрыли шею. Развернувшись, она задумчиво провела руками по атласным лацканам смокинга и посмотрела Бартону в глаза. Медленно, завораживающе моргнула густыми чёрными ресницами.

— Ганс, ну как? — поднесла она руку к уху, продолжая смотреть на Бартона.

В крошечном наушнике еле слышно зашипел канал связи.

— Детка, если бы перед тобой стоял сейф, он бы уже открывал свои объятия, — бодро отозвался наушник. — Камера в контактных линзах работает чётко: скан сетчатки чистый, как слеза младенца.

Уголок губ Бартона дрогнул.

— Поменьше Дэшила Хэммета читай, умник.

Бартон взял со столика и протянул Наташе дамскую сумочку, которую, вопреки названию, вчерашним вечером увлеченно собирали двое мужчин. Кроме Наташиной помады в ней покоились замаскированное под телефон USB-устройство для взлома и сканер карточек доступа. И это только от Ганса. От себя лично Бартон добавил пару вещей на случай провала основного плана.

— Пошли.

***

Опоздав на приличествующие моменту десять минут и отстояв в череде себе подобных, «Мерседес» затормозил перед воротами особняка Мартелли. Партия начиналась, первый ход.

«Первый на позиции», — отозвался залегший на ближайшей высоте со снайперской винтовкой Трент.  
«Второй и третий на позиции», — незаметно поднес руку к уху «дорожный рабочий», устанавливающий с Солински ограждение вокруг канализационного люка на повороте.  
«Все на местах. Начали», — передал эстафету Ганс.

Бартон вышел из машины и галантно открыл заднюю дверь для Наташи. Чета прошла мимо вытянувшейся по стойке «смирно» охраны на входе и влилась в черно-пёструю группу гостей. Бартон поздоровался с двумя мужчинами, небрежно и благожелательно кивнул третьему. Знание имён и компаний вкупе с уверенным лицом и упоминанием пары мероприятий творили чудеса не хуже программирования памяти. Кто-то его даже «вспомнил». Наташа рядом производила нужное впечатление допинга: легкого, приятного и чуть-чуть кружащего голову.

На Мартелли они вышли минут через десять. Крепкое рукопожатие, кивок, приветливая улыбка красиво очерченных губ. Поздравления. Действительно ли новая линия сможет обеспечить такие поставки? А говорили, Сантос никогда не отступится от своего старого производства, повиснет на нём мёртвой хваткой, как бульдог. Аплодисменты победителю. Глоток Moët & Chandon из высокого бокала. Обычные разговоры на вечернем фуршете в честь нового промышленного монстра из бетона и металла. Деловая рутина, светский этикет. Несколько минут, и Мартелли гостеприимно пожелал хорошего вечера, понадеялся на сотрудничество и отошел встречать следующих гостей. Бросив последний долгий взгляд на высокую рыжую женщину с осанкой королевы.

— Еще пара таких взглядов, и мне пора начинать ревновать, — склонил голову к Наташе Клинт.  
— Ну что ты, это ещё цветочки, — улыбнулась она, — вот когда пойдут ягодки, можешь расчехлять фамильный лук. Мужчины любят поиграть с чужими игрушками. Особенно охотники вроде него.

Когда общий градус выпитого в гостиной повысился, а первый голод деловых разговоров был утолен, приём плавно перешел во вторую стадию. Беседы в узких кругах, ленивое фланирование, недурственный фуршет. Снова дела, перемежаемые неформальным общением. Мягкий джаз и лаунж с легкими танцевальными композициями.

Бартон облюбовал тесную мужскую компанию, где царил бизнес пополам с футболом. Учитывая вчерашний финал, футбол перевешивал с большим отрывом. Наташа гуляла между группами в гостиной и порой завязывала светские беседы. В конце концов, охотник должен рассмотреть свою цель со всех сторон. Беззащитную и брошенную законным владельцем ради новых связей.

Наташа остановилась у фуршетного стола, поигрывая в руке бокалом и рассеянно прислушиваясь к ничего не значащему гламурному разговору. На скольких вечеринках и приёмах она только ни была за свою жизнь. Промышленники, генералы, боссы мафии, даже один президент как-то попался — банановая республика, солнечная дерьмократия. Ну да ладно, всё равно они там как перчатки менялись. Мир богатых мужчин и дорогих женщин. Кстати о богатых мужчинах: краем глаза она увидела, как Мартелли делает уже второй заход по широкой дуге и берёт курс в её сторону.

— Мой гость покинут и скучает? Как хозяин этого дома приношу свои извинения, — раздался за ней приятный мужской голос.

Наташа развернулась к Мартелли и улыбнулась:

— Иногда даже приятно не слышать постоянных разговоров о бизнесе.  
— Неужели всё так печально?  
— Лондонскую биржу потрясывает, местные джентльмены немного волнуются, — пожала плечами Наташа.

Мужчина заинтересованно поднял бровь:

— Означает ли это, что Англия не ваша родина?  
— Она подумала и решила стать моей семь лет назад. Отобрала это право у Голландии. Или печальную обязанность, тут как посмотреть. Майкл говорит, из меня получилась не очень правильная англичанка: я терпеть не могу чай, не болею за «Манчестер Юнайтед» и не люблю «Доктора Кто». А вот галерея «Тейт» — просто прекрасна.

Мартелли засмеялся и тоже взял бокал шампанского со столика.

— Тогда я приберегу комментарий о блестящем завершении Чемпионата Аргентины по футболу для Вашего мужа. И на всякий не буду предлагать вам матэ. Выпьем лучше шампанское. Ваше здоровье.

Он отсалютовал Наташе бокалом и сделал глоток, не спуская с неё глаз.

— Я попробую немного поднять вам настроение. Не всё же о делах говорить. Потанцуете со мной?

Наташа пристроила бокал на краешек стола и вложила пальцы в протянутую руку. Мартелли аккуратно сжал их и уверенно вывел её на танцпол, где уже находились несколько пар. Наташа расслабилась, позволяя телу повиноваться движениям и приятному ритму, а левой руке — соскользнуть с предплечья мужчины на его грудь, а потом, в повороте, небрежно опуститься вниз в чувственном жесте. Хорошего танцора видно сразу, хорошего партнера по танцам — тем более. Импровизации, ведение-следование — с таким можно даже не знать, лишь подчиняться и получать удовольствие. Когда танец закончился, Наташа замерла, восстанавливая дыхание, и с улыбкой посмотрела в глаза партнёру.

— Благодарю.

Пальцы Мартелли скользнули по её руке вниз, зависнув у кисти:

— Слышите? Начинается танго — король аргентинских танцев. Сейчас будет выступление приглашенных танцоров: танго Салон — изысканный и изощрённый стиль. Вам понравится.

Наташа наконец отвела взгляд и позволила отвести себя к стене, освобождая место для пары в бальных костюмах.

«Скан готов», — по-суфлёрски шепнуло в наушник.

Наташа снова взяла свой бокал и приготовилась смотреть развлекательную программу. В маленьком кармане платья уже лежала карточка доступа. И почему мужчины всегда считают, что женщина может дотрагиваться до них только из сексуальных побуждений?

Музыка закончилась.

— Знаете, я придумал, чем вас развлечь. У меня есть очень хорошая коллекция картин на втором этаже. Аргентинский авангард.

Наташа вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Просто картины, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Мартелли, — приятно встретить ценителя.

Наташа благосклонно кивнула и пошла рядом.

Второй этаж встретил неброской роскошью минимализма и очередным охранником. Проходя мимо кабинета, Наташа украдкой рассмотрела систему контроля доступа. Пригодится. Охранник в чёрной униформе проводил их взглядом и снова уставился на лестницу.

  
***

Когда они вернулись вниз, зазвучали первые аккорды более простого танго Лисо. Мартелли в ожидании посмотрел на Наташу.

— Вы танцуете?  
— Танцую, но пока не рискну. Танго — танец интимный.  
— Неужели ваш муж ревнив? А как же хвалёная английская чопорность?  
— У него ирландские корни, — Наташа улыбнулась и отпила шампанского, — к тому же знаете, как говорят: «Даже у самого невозмутимого английского джентльмена можно вызвать эмоциональную реакцию, если слегка ткнуть его вилкой в глаз».

В качестве живого подтверждения рядом появился Бартон и собственническим жестом положил ей руку на талию:

— Прости, я тебя бросил.  
— Ничего, я очень приятно провела время с нашим гостеприимным хозяином.  
— Боюсь, мне придется похитить у вас Джоан, — Бартон посмотрел на Наташу. — Я обещал представить тебя Марии Чавес. Она хочет расспросить о том Культурном фонде, с которым ты имела дела.  
— Конечно.

Наташа снова повернулась к Мартелли и обворожительно ему улыбнулась:

— Вынуждена вас покинуть. Спасибо за настроение. И, наверное, я все же ловлю вас на слове насчет танго.

Бартон «непонимающе» уставился на обоих.

— Майкл, дорогой, — весело посмотрела на «мужа» Наташа, легонько касаясь его локтя, — обещаю: если ты научишься танцевать танго, я буду танцевать его только с тобой. Но побывать в Аргентине и не станцевать я просто не могу.

Выражение лица Бартона укладывалось в одно короткое слово: «Женщины!». Наташа приветливо кивнула хозяину в знак извинения за свой вынужденный уход и последовала за Бартоном к даме в синем вечернем платье, ожидающей недалеко от лестничной площадки.

Через пять минут, когда Наташа выложила уже всё, что знала про пресловутый Фонд, и подумывала о благопристойном поводе для завершения беседы, увлекающаяся синьора оставила их в покое. Бартон незаметно выдохнул, сверился с часами и переключился на Ганса.

— Время. Что со вторым этажом?  
— По-прежнему один охранник. Скучает.  
— Развеселим. Включай помехи у камеры на третьем этаже.

Сидящий в фургоне Ганс азартно застучал по клавиатуре, посылая на монитор ошибку. Один из экранов в помещении охраны пошел крупной рябью. Специалист службы безопасности за пультом нахмурился и постучал по нему пальцем. Хакер гаденько ухмыльнулся и вырубил монитор полностью.

— Готовьтесь, пташка вылетает из гнезда.

Дежурный за пультом взял рацию и вызвал охранника, курсирующего по коридору второго этажа: «Проверь третий, у меня камера отключилась».

«Понял, иду», — охранник снялся с места и потопал к лестнице.

Ганс снова пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре.

— Всё. С камеры второго этажа идёт на монитор и регистратор запись. Дело за вами.

Бартон развернулся лицом к гостиной, сканируя толпу взглядом и закрывая собой на пару с вазой большую часть прохода. За его спиной Наташа быстро вышла на лестницу и взлетела на второй этаж. Аккуратно выглянула из-за угла — чисто. Внутренний счётчик начал отбивать привычный ритм.

 _Раз..._  
Подойти к двери.  
 _Два..._  
Вставить в считыватель карточку доступа.  
 _Три..._  
Секунда ожидания. Верификация. Мигающий зелёный.  
 _Четыре..._  
Вдох-выдох, глаз с контактной линзой на уровне сканера сетчатки.

_Пауза..._  
Пауза...  
Пауза... 

Наташа замерла. Мигающий индикатор засветился ровным зелёным — дружелюбным, неопасным.

_Пять..._

Она вытащила карточку и вошла в кабинет, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Я внутри, — тихо передала Наташа, оглядывая кабинет.

Справа, за шкафом, можно поспорить, «комната страха», слева... Намётанный взгляд прошёлся по мебели и украшениям. Слева неплохо бы поискать сейф. Вон за той современной мазнёй. Наташа тряхнула головой и сосредоточилась на компьютере у окна. Подключение через USB-порт заняло несколько секунд. Синий диод на грифельно-чёрном корпусе приветливо засветился, компьютер поперхнулся и начал переваривать пришлые сигналы.

— Ганс, готово.

Хакер быстро защелкал кнопками, тихо насвистывая имперский марш из «Звездных войн». Первая ступень защиты пала через три минуты. Вторая попыталась сопротивляться, чем вызвала хмурый взгляд и ещё более пристальное внимание к своей персоне. Ганс привычно отключился от реальности с головой уйдя в мир за монитором. Он почти видел, как команды, вылетающие из-под его пальцев, превращались в последовательности нулей и единиц, как электрические импульсы, пройдя через мили проводов, складывались в виртуальные отмычки и фальшивые сигналы, которые тихо скреблись в стены защиты. Миллисекунды складывались в секунды, те перетекали в минуты, нарастали, округлялись.

— Давай милая, ну, не будь стервой, — нежным зверским голосом улещивал Ганс. — Так, а теперь отменим вот это. Зачем оно нам, правильно, детка?

Когда «детка» наконец сдалась под напором страстного поклонника, хакер ужом вполз в дерево каталогов.

— Ага, самое нужное запихнули ещё под один слой защиты. Искать не надо. А то бы ещё минут пять по дискам шарил. Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Ганс в пространство и включил копирование: индикатор завершения операции резво пополз вправо, — Наташа, ещё немного, и можешь сваливать. Вроде...

— «Вроде»? — подозрительно уточнила Наташа.  
— Э-э-э... Погоди минутку, — Ганс сверился с данными всех камер, — а может, и не сможешь. Бартон! Охранник возвращается. Включаю прямой эфир на камеру.

Он быстро восстановил трансляцию изображения с обеих камер и нетерпеливо спросил в передатчик:

— Ну что, отправим его ещё раз в пеший переход через Альпы? Скажем, в дальний холл третьего?  
— Давай.

Ганс отстучал новую команду.

«Чёрт, у меня опять всё пропало. Глянь, что там с третьим», — вышел на связь дежурный.

Охранник у кабинета повёл головой слева направо и включил рацию.

— Основной объект защиты — кабинет. Слишком много посторонних, — нейтральный голос не спорил, а ставил перед фактом.

Клинт оглядел зал: народ продолжал культурно отдыхать, охранник на входе не проявлял никакого нетерпения и нервозности, только иногда поводил головой в сторону. Хотя с таким отмороженным лицом...

Клинт был спокоен. А зачем волноваться? Разработанный план «А» полетел к чертям, то есть всё шло обычно, как и планировалось. Стоило начинать напрягаться, если, как выражалась Наташа, «накрывался медным тазом» вариант «С». Причём здесь таз, при этом обязательно медный, Клинт не знал, но звучало убедительно.

— Нат, с окном проблемы будут? — уточнил Бартон.

Наташа проверила сигнализацию: парочка скрытых магнитоконтактных датчиков, небьющееся стекло с полимерной пленкой — никакого воображения. Им бы Коулсона одолжить на пару дней, вот он бы полосу препятствий поставил. Правда, тогда и она бы выбралась из этого кабинета месяца через два.

Первый датчик от теперь родной конторы Щ.И.Т. в своей квартире она нашла и изничтожила только на вторую неделю. Коулсон был очень деликатен, не стал зря напрягать и ругать строптивого нового агента и тихо заменил его на другой, который Наташа смогла обнаружить только через месяц. Она мстительно «случайно» повредила и его и назавтра смотрела на Фила честными глазами, упрямо выпятив подбородок. Коулсон улыбнулся в ответ с безграничным терпением. Следующий жучок Наташа искать даже не пыталась.

— С чего бы это?  
— Хорошо, будь готова. Ганс, сможешь устроить слепое пятно для камер, выходящих на северную стену? На пять минут? И позвони мне на сотовый.  
— Запросто. Так, дети, закрываем глазки, нефиг подглядывать, — скомандовал он, подключаясь к уличным поворотным камерам и меняя настройки движения.

Клинт подошёл к столику у стены и протянул руку к бокалу с шампанским. Рядом с ним девушка из обслуги незаметно убирала пустые блюда и ставила десерт. Канапе из фруктов, легкое ягодное суфле — классическое фуршетное меню, сдобренное итальянским колоритом. Клинт прислушался к требовательному звону — густые брови сошлись на переносице — и выудил из внутреннего кармана смокинга телефон.

— Питер? В чём дело? Какие французы? Французы должны были приехать только в четверг! Кровавый ад, они что, трюфелей объелись и словили внеплановый грибной приход?

Бартон приподнял бровь, слушая ответ. На другом конце Ганс тихо куснул костяшки пальцев, подавляя смешок.

— Погоди совсем тебя не слышу, поищу место потише.

Бартон отнял трубку от уха и повернулся к девушке.

— Извините, у Вас можно расположиться? — кивнул он на вход в пустой коридор северного крыла с несколькими гостевыми комнатами.  
— Конечно, синьор.

Бартон снова приложил телефон к уху:

— Погоди, сейчас выйду в сеть и гляну на этот их клятый проект.

Клинт деловито и благодарно кивнул девушке, зашёл в комнату, выходящую окнами на север, и закрыл за собой дверь. В лучших традициях минимализма просторное помещение с эркером гордо занимали пузатый диван и пара кресел постройнее. В роли украшения выступали разлапистое палисандровое дерево в кадке и полотно с многозначительными бензиновыми разводами.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Клинт спрятал телефон и открыл окно.

— Наташа?  
— Командуй, — пришёл ответ в наушник.  
— У тебя в отделении для очков складной мини-гарпун и трос.

Наташа расстегнула карман сумки. Ну, «гарпун» — это очень громко сказано. Металлическая головка с выкидными лезвиями-крючьями крепилась на ложе с маленькой рукоятью и двумя одинаковыми кнопками. Не подписанными. А зачем их подписывать, когда разработчику и так всё ясно? Да уж, как говорится, «съешь меня» и «выпей меня», главное — не перепутать, иначе выйдет конфуз.

Наташа ловко пристроила сумочку, села на подоконник и выглянула из окна: крыша начиналась в четырех метрах выше, нависая темной каймой над белой стеной дома. Прицелившись, она нажала на верхнюю кнопку — гарпун с тихим кликом вцепился зубьями в балку, волоча за собой тонкий прочный хвост. Наташа прицепила карабин на рукоятке к тросу и выбралась на карниз. Аккуратно закрыв за собой окно, она скользнула вниз по тросу к Бартону.

Опустить взломы и проникновения — и получался прямо побег двух юных влюбленных по веревке из простыней из-под носа грозного папеньки. Правда, «Ромео», заполучив вожделенную возлюбленную в объятия, быстро помог ей забраться внутрь и тут же высунулся обратно. По второй кнопке собранные лезвия щёлкнули, и металлический гарпун послушно свалился маленьким пикирующим ястребом в подставленные широкие ладони.

Спустя пару минут «супруги» уже стояли в общем зале. Клинт криво ухмыльнулся напарнице и показал глазами на Мартелли, который как раз заканчивал общение с очередными нужными людьми и позыркивал по сторонам, выискивая кого-то на поляне голов. На Наташиной рыжей взгляд остановился.

— Кажется, мы обещали ему танец.  
— Мы? — подначила Наташа, приглаживая волосы, — могу уступить его тебе.  
— Спасибо, воздержимся, мужское танго — не мой конёк.  
— Ну, не скажи. Ладно, пошли, тебе ещё о визите на завод договариваться.

Наташа всучила Клинту сумочку и стала пробираться поближе к Мартелли. В конце концов, надо же вернуть человеку его карточку доступа?

***

Сказать, что Ганс был недоволен — значит здорово ограничить определение слова «недоволен». А ещё он был обижен, как человек, на самом интересном месте в книге наткнувшийся на глумливое предложение погулять ещё годика два в надежде на продолжение.

Контакты по продаже оружия, спецификации, серая бухгалтерия, активные разработки — всё было здесь. Но документация по «новым» проектам находилась в хранилище на заводе. И ладно бы фигня какая, так ведь внутренний голос ныл, что здесь-то собака и зарыта. Причем вся стая. Ганс поморщился и привычно вздыбил рукой волосы, благо прическа позволяла любой угол наклона вплоть до «панки произошли от меня».

— Ладно, значит, на второй этап мне с вами идти.

Компания расположилась в гостиной номера Бартона и Наташи. Клинт, устав ждать, пока народ соберется, а Наташа смоет макияж, стоял, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк. Андерсон угловатым грачом расположился в одном из кресел.

Наташа вышла из комнаты и забралась с ногами на диван, с наслаждением скинув туфли, — сегодня пасли Мартелли и парочку ключевых инженеров с завода, у которых в образовании почему-то значились абсолютно непрофильные узкоспециализированные вещи.

— Не думаю, — Клинт скрестил руки на груди, — верю, вводную программу ты проходил. А то бы Фьюри тебя изнутри к фургону приковал ещё до вылета. Но здесь сложный случай. Чреватый.  
— Я бы даже сказал «череповатый», — добавил Андерсон, — так что сиди-ка ты снаружи.

Ганс шумно выдохнул, поднял руки в вынужденном согласии и развалился в кресле рядом.

— Ну ладно, буду вам издалека приветы слать. Хотя пока всё идёт хорошо, может, обойдется.

Наташа выпрямилась и уставилась на хакера убийственным взглядом.

— Андерсон, ты ближе, пожалуйста, стукни его.  
— За что? — возмутился Ганс, косясь на соседнее кресло.  
— За длинный язык, — популярно объяснила Наташа, — и нарушение правила номер один: не говорить до конца миссии, что всё хорошо.  
— Ты что, в приметы веришь? — Ганс с интересом и бесстрашием самоубийцы подался вперед, — черные кошечки, мосты, на которых с кем расстанешься, с тем больше не увидишься?  
— Не знаю, как насчёт чёрных кошек, а вот про мосты — чистая правда, — философски пожал плечами Бартон, задумчиво глядя на русскую, — помнишь Рим?

Наташа ухмыльнулась в ответ.

— Так вот Рим, три года назад, — продолжил Клинт серьёзно, — мы там встречались на мосту с нашими старыми знакомыми по группе «Хиликс». И с тех пор больше их не видели.  
— И что так?  
— Да мы их там всех положили. Я полколчана стрел извёл и две обоймы. И с тех пор о них ни слуху, ни духу. Примета сработала, — пожал он крепкими плечами. Лицо оставалось серьезным, а в глазах весело отплясывала джигу парочка чертенят.

Ганс, оценив шутку, хохотнул и, наконец, расслабился.

— Командуй, шеф.

Бартон отлепился от двери и уселся рядом с Романофф, запустив портативный голопроектор. Над столиком соткалась из голубых лучей трехмерная модель завода.

— Значит так, — Клинт ткнул пальцем в периметр восточной стороны, размещая красный маркер. — Точка входа. Мы с Андерсоном идём под прикрытием и по необходимости нейтрализуем охрану внутри, вы — КПП и внешний периметр. При необходимости соединяемся. Нат, ты у нас завтра звезда, но будь осторожна. Тактика стандартная, цель находится на нижнем уровне. Судя по информации, в охране внутреннего периметра десять человек. Плюс пять во внешнем периметре и КПП.  
— Многовато для обычного завода, — заметил Андерсон. — Возможные действия?  
— Судя по тому архиву, что слил Ганс, занимаются они делами нехорошими, так что особой печали их судьба не вызывает. Но без необходимости лучше не шуметь.

Клинт расставил ключевые точки предполагаемого маршрута. Обернулся к 3D-принтеру для латексных масок, ряд за рядом создающему женское смуглое лицо.

— Нат, ты пойдёшь на завод как Мария Гонсалес.

Клинт кинул на стол документы и пропуск.

— Милый инженер по вооружению Мария Гонсалес вхожа на любые уровни завода, кроме последнего. Милый инженер Мария Гонсалес любит проводить вечера на милонге и знакомиться с одинокими европейцами, — он скромно потупил взгляд, — а также заканчивать приятный вечер в постели.

Клинт широко ухмыльнулся на вопросительный взгляд Наташи.

— Но инженеру Марии Гонсалес завтра придётся проспать работу, ибо пить надо меньше. Особенно коктейлей с транквилизатором. Так что пришлось отвезти барышню домой и уложить баиньки. Но танго было душевным.

Наташа обменялась взглядами с Андерсоном.

— Ганс, — продолжил тем временем Клинт, — будешь корректировать нас по движению патрулей и камерам. Андерсон, твои прикрывают и обеспечивают отход.

Он обвел свою команду внимательным взглядом.

— Наша цель — слить весь архив. В идеале — взять образцы. Отходим быстро. Выходим утром. А сейчас всем отдыхать.

Наташа подняла с пола туфли и пошла в свой номер. Кому как, лично у неё на сегодня ещё один пункт программы. Главное — не нарваться при выходе на Бартона. Клинт пока ничего не говорил и неудобных вопросов не задавал, но скоро начнёт. И лгать ему очень не хотелось. Но упускать Грюннера не хотелось ещё больше.

**Глава 4**

_«Мелодию для танго можно сочинить одним пальцем, но обязательно с душой»._  
(Энрике Сантос Дисcеполо)

 

Девять вечера. Наташа посмотрела на часы и снова перевела взгляд на Грюннера. Тот с удовольствием поглощал парижаду, устроившись за столиком у окна. Наташа поймала себя на мысли, что скучает по маленькой бомбе локального действия или снайперской винтовке вон на той крыше. Почти как тогда, в вентиляционной трубе. Рано. Надо выйти на новую лабораторию. И лучше ей не быть под прикрытием правительства. На конфликт идти не хотелось, да и Фьюри не одобрит.

Грюннер не знал о чёрных мыслях и маленькой бомбе, которую имел все шансы получить в подарок. Грюннер с наслаждением ел, запивая красным вином жаренное на решетке по местному рецепту мясо.

— Пожалуйста, — подозвал он пробегающего мимо официанта, — ещё бокал Pura Sangre.

Будет тебе «чистая кровь». Наташа встала из-за стола и начала неспешно собираться. Это, как известно каждому мужчине, любая женщина может делать бесконечно долго. Так же бесконечно и число направлений, куда женщина может неожиданно повернуть. Официант судорожно дёрнулся от толчка под руку. Поднос с бокалом накренился, тёмно-рубиновая жидкость заколыхалась, приближаясь к краю.

— Извините, — Наташа поддержала поднос и поправила бокал. Покаянно улыбнувшись официанту, обогнула вешалку и выпорхнула из открытых тяжелых дверей в жаркие сумерки аргентинского вечера.

На другой стороне улицы она задержалась, наблюдая, как за окном ресторана полный мужчина в костюме смакует каждый глоток. Наташа вытащила из кармана тонкий монитор и включила питание. Красная точка на экране снялась с места вместе с Грюннером и уплыла в недра ресторана в туалет. Микрозонд обещал двое суток работы до растворения.

Наташа подновила помаду и поймала проезжающее мимо такси.

***

В отель она вернулась с бутылкой минеральной воды из крохотного магазинчика за углом. Нет ничего хуже и подозрительнее, чем таиться по углам, лазать по стенам и разыгрывать шпионку там, где можно просто пройти в свой номер.

— Не спится? — вопрос Клинта застал её в дверях.

Наташа обернулась и пожала плечами, толкая дверь номера.

— Жарко. Я почти забыла, какая дрянь эти ваши юга без пляжей.

Клинт усмехнулся и шагнул вслед за ней. Наташа привычно прошла вперед, на ходу скидывая туфли.

— Нат, что происходит? Ты какая-то странная с самого начала этой операции.

Ровный голос Клинта не создавал иллюзий. Это у Питера Паркера включалось порой «паучье чутьё», а у чёртова Бартона был его постоянный чёртов нюх на всё, что идёт не так. Он не давил, не смотрел грозным взглядом Фьюри. Лучше бы смотрел. Наташа внутренне сжалась. «Извини, я по-быстрому замочу одного урода, пока его Щ.И.Т. не заметил. Всего лишь маленький сайд-проект». Так себе объяснение. Наташа подалась вперёд и легко коснулась губами губ Клинта. Медленно отстранилась, снова поймала его ждущий взгляд и улыбнулась.

— Просто напрягает меня что-то в этом задании.

Клинт вопросительно поднял бровь, не давая сбить себя с толку.

— Ой, да брось, всё хорошо. Обычная напряжёнка. И ты можешь очень мне в этом помочь.

Наташа решительно выбросила из головы терзания, пообещав себе подумать обо всём оптом после, даже перед Фьюри трижды мысленно покаяться и поклясться: «Больше никакой отсебятины». Да, точно, с понедельника никакой отсебятины — только по указу любимого начальства. Ну, и если придётся выбираться из заварушки. Ну, и если… Так, стоп. Наташа повеселела и улыбнулась уже шире.

— Нат, ты что, завтра утром на операцию, — Клинт удивленно отстранил подругу, потянувшую его футболку вверх.  
— Так я и не предлагаю тебе ночной марафон, — Наташа откинула в сторону футболку и принялась за ремень брюк.  
— Коулсон из меня за нарушение протокола все перья повыдергает, — печально сказал он, но градус печали был точно выверен и непростительно мал.

Наташа искушающе улыбнулась.

— А не надо в отчёты начальству включать свои эротические фантазии.  
— Десять минут, завтра рано вставать, — твёрдо сказал Клинт, перехватил инициативу и уронил Наташу на кровать.  
— Ну ладно, двадцать, — охнул он, когда её рука скользнула по животу ниже.

***

— А теперь посмотрите вот на этот вариант, — мужчина за столом переговоров щёлкнул мышкой, перелистывая слайд.

Андерсон терпеливо смотрел на третий вариант агрегата. Честно говоря, от второго и первого он, на взгляд профана, которым честно считал себя Андерсон, отличался мало. Он кинул взгляд на часы и переглянулся с Клинтом. Тот, в костюме с галстуком под горло, пристроился под кондиционером и благожелательно изучал обстановку.

— Второй лучше подходит. Вы мне спецификацию скиньте, там посмотрим, — Клинт ткнул пальцем в планшет, — только нам с этой доработкой.

Презентация шла уже полчаса. Сам завод производил хорошее впечатление. Почти немцы, разве что раздолбаев больше да жить можно только под кондиционером. Клинт украдкой расслабил узел галстука. Как Коулсон таскается в них каждый день в любую погоду? Посмотрел на часы — Наташа должна быть уже в хранилище.

А вот охрана Мартелли Бартону не нравилась. Малозаметные высокие фигуры в стандартном чёрном камуфляже и полицейских берцах монотонно наворачивали круги по маршруту. С подозрением не вглядывались и даже в рацию говорили не часто. Клинт обернулся на звук шагов — мимо зала прошёл один из охранников с тяжёлой квадратной челюстью. Остановился за дверью, чуть склонил голову, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. Потом развернулся и зашагал дальше.

Сама система безопасности, которую сейчас увлеченно курочил Ганс, была продвинутой, но достаточно стандартной. А вот внутренняя охрана… Клинт с интересом посмотрел сквозь стеклянную дверь в спину удаляющемуся охраннику. Слишком скупые движения и отмороженные лица. Интересно, из какого подразделения Мартелли их перетащил?

— Подскажите, а с синьором Мартелли когда можно будет встретиться? — спросил Клинт.

Представители вежливо улыбнулись.

— Синьор Мартелли приносит свои извинения, он задерживается на предыдущей встрече, — ответил тот, что повыше.

Клинт кивнул и снова пристроился ждать.

***

Наташа смотрела прямо и уверенно шла вперёд. Коридор разветвлялся через пять метров, на углу стоял неизменный охранник — не был бы кривонос, казался бы братом-близнецом предыдущих двух. Искусственная маска неприятно тянула, черный парик и строгие очки не добавляли удобства. Впрочем, как и всегда.

С момента входа прошло всего десять минут, а больше и не нужно. Карточку Марии считыватель заглотил без проблем. В этот день «Мария» прошла обычным путем от входа к лифту. Третий поворот направо-дверь-коридор-секционная дверь. Но потом «милый инженер» не остановилась перед экспериментальным цехом, а направилась дальше.

— Так, стой, — раздалось в ухе, — за поворотом как раз охранник, подожди секунд десять. Пять. Пошла.

Наташа двинулась вглубь коридора.

— В общем, транслирование на терминалы я блокирую и подправляю, — Ганс отстучал команды, — а вот на местах ты соло.

И соло, и весь хор мальчиков-зайчиков. Всё как всегда. Наташа вытащила из кармана копию карточки Мартелли. Бронированная дверь хранилища с тихим щелчком захлопнулась за спиной, освещённость стала расти, пока автоматизированная система не довела интенсивность до нормальной. Стены квадратного помещения металлически отсвечивали ровными рядами безликих ячеек с номерами. Наташа запустила управляющий компьютер в центре хранилища и подсоединила через USB-порт устройство для дистанционного доступа.

— Жди, — донесся из наушника нейтральный голос Ганса.

Как будто есть выбор. Наташа сверилась со списком ячеек хранения и повернулась к номерам с первого по двенадцатый.

***

Для человека, любящего потрепаться, сообщение Ганса было кратким: «Слил». Двумя этажами выше хранилища Клинт тихо выдохнул. Спокойный вариант отхода нравился ему куда больше. Он переглянулся с Андерсоном и убрал смартфон в карман.

— Извините, у меня, похоже, тоже сегодня накладка. Предварительную смету я взял. Скиньте мне спецификации, мы изучим их позже.

Клинт по очереди пожал руку представителям компании.

— Синьор Мартелли тоже очень извинялся, сегодня пришлось решать неожиданный вопрос с поставкой. Мы вас проводим.

За пределами презентационного зала два охранника в чёрной форме синхронно выстроились в сопровождение, ненавязчиво следуя в нескольких метрах позади.

***

Лифт на верхний уровень заворчал и раскрылся. Наташа вошла и запустила руку в сумочку, вытащив вместе с карточкой доступа тонкий монитор с красной точкой. Чёртов Грюннер, как бы вписать сайд-проект в расписание перед отъездом. Вписывался он плохо и натужно. Толстяк осторожничал и вёл себя как пай-мальчик: ни с кем не встречался и сидел тихо как мышь под веником.

Наташа рассеянно покрутила в руках монитор и присмотрелась внимательнее к координатам точки. Нахмурилась, нажала на увеличение, заставляя квадрант расползтись на экране. Ближе. Новые детали выплывали и увеличивались до здания знакомого завода.

Наташа снова ткнула в увеличение и включила 3D-проекцию. «Грюннер» скромно завис под самым нижним этажом завода. Наташа уставилась на плавающую в чёрном пространстве за пределами проекции точку.

Она нервно потянулась к наушнику, отвела руку. Тяжело вздохнув, всё же включила связь.

— Ганс, передай Клинту, ругается пусть позже. Похоже, тут ещё один уровень нарисовался. На планах его нет. Помнишь Мэтьюза из ориентировки Фьюри? Толстый учёный, специалист по генной инженерии? Его настоящая фамилия — Грюннер. Работал на КГБ, ставил эксперименты на людях, всё суперсолдат создать хотел. Так вот, он работает на Мартелли. А ещё он здесь, на этом самом несуществующем уровне.

Ганс взъерошил волосы, шумно выдохнул и застрочил сообщение:

— Ну ты, блин, даёшь.

***

Клинт спокойно вытащил смартфон и начал читать на ходу.

«ОТБОЙ. СЕЙЧАС!» — отправил и бросил многозначительный взгляд на Андерсона.

Еле уловимое чувство, скребущееся в душе с утра, оформилось в уверенность. Матрёшка, чёртова русская матрёшка. Двойное дно. Традиционный умеренный нелегал, а под ним нелегал покруче. Да если и закрыть и разобрать весь завод по винтику — что не на планах, останется не на планах, свернётся и улетит в другие края. И вот что стерегут отмороженные охранники. Перед глазами всплыл проходивший по коридору человек в форме. Наклоненная голова, мгновения прислушивания или что он, чёрт побери, делал.

Зато теперь становилось понятно, на чём прокололся Рамиро.

***

Дверь лифта распахнулась, и Наташа уткнулась взглядом в направленный на неё пистолет. За спиной Мартелли молчаливой стеной стояли две чёрные фигуры. Мгновенно зажав Наташу в тиски, они остались стоять по бокам, крепко удерживая за вывернутые руки. Мартелли протянул руку и содрал с неё маску.

— А, «Джоан». Мои мальчики передали мне, что учуяли очень интересный запах. Который, кстати, был у меня дома и, что совсем уж неожиданно, — почему-то в моём кабинете.

Он кивнул охране. Те отступили назад в лифт, оттаскивая Наташу. Мартелли зашёл следом, не опуская пистолет.

— Ну как, нашли, что искали? — почти дружелюбно спросил он.

Наташа резко ударила ногой, выбив пистолет из его руки. Связка сработала ровно до момента, когда руки противников должны были вывернуться и отпустить цель. Охрана осталась стоять двумя скалами. Наташа зашипела от боли в сжатых стальными пальцами руках. Засмеявшись, Мартелли облизнул рассеченную до крови губу. Подняв руку с часами, активировал связь.

— Задержите наших гостей.

Выключив рацию, он поднял пистолет и запустил лифт. Нажал комбинацию трех этажей и кнопку «Аварийная служба». Лифт пополз вниз, дошёл до последнего уровня и продолжил спускаться.

— Что ж, свидания у нас так и не получилось. Покажу-ка я вам, моя дорогая, ещё одну сторону Аргентины. Времён «Грязной войны».

***

Когда охранники сзади переглянулись, план официально слился в сортир. Прикрытие выдвинулось, при стандартном раскладе на образование безопасного прохода им понадобится несколько минут. Проблема не в том, как выйти отсюда. Проблема в том, что с нижнего этажа выбираться втрое дольше.

«Что ж, будем оттягивать огонь на себя», — подумал Клинт.

Около лестничной площадки он нажал на тумблер на дипломате, швырнул его назад в охранников. Металлоискатели и досмотр могут найти оружие, которое есть внутри. Если оно, конечно, есть. Кейс оружия не содержал, он сам был им.

После грохота и ослепляющей вспышки сзади Клинт и Андерсон рванулись к паре сопровождения. Подсечка и удар — правый улегся у стены, зато второй, Клинта, провёл связку «удар-разворот» и потянулся за оружием. Захват руки, резкий кик ногой в грудь и дублирующий в голову — второй противник покладисто отправился в нокаут.

Клинт обернулся к Андерсону. В дыму бесновались две тени: тёмные силуэты наносили друг другу удары, пригибались и швыряли друг друга. Клинт быстро обшарил выбывшего из строя липового представителя и вытащил пистолет. Вряд ли Андерсон прокачался настолько, чтобы держать на вытянутой руке противника в полторы сотни килограммов и лупить им об стену почём зря. Охранник периодически мотал головой, отгоняя последствия взрыва, но стоял твёрдо. Вот тебе и ослепление на двадцать секунд, потеря слуха до четырёх часов плюс дивный эффект взрыва в ограниченном помещении. Андерсон вырвался из захвата и успел поставить блок под новый удар.

— Пригнись! — Клинт прицельно выстрелил несколько раз поверх резко ушедшей вниз фигуры.  
Смазанный в дыму силуэт дёрнулся и завалился.  
— Твою ж, — Андерсон сдержанно выругался, потирая отбитый бок. — Чем он их кормит? Стероидами и озверином?  
— Не исключено, — хмуро ответил Клинт, вглядываясь в заполненный дымом коридор.

Андерсон деловито обшарил убитого охранника и забрал оружие и запасные обоймы.

— Второго приложило взрывом. К счастью, — добавил он и пощупал пульс второго.

Пожал плечами и для верности ударил охранника рукоятью пистолета по голове. Под потолком протяжно, на одной ноте завыла тревожная сирена. Клинт кивнул на коридор впереди.

— Ждать нас будут на пункте охраны.  
— Меня больше беспокоят эти чёрные, — Андерсон вставил наушник рации в ухо, — Трент, приём. Доложите обстановку.  
«Мы на входе. КПП нейтрализован. Правда, толчея тут из-за эвакуации».

Клинт всмотрелся в дым и тоже вставил в ухо ракушку связи. Дым начинал рассеиваться, вдали замаячили неясные тени.

— Ганс, что с Наташей?  
«Ничего. Ноль. Связь пропала».

Клинт кивнул Андерсону и направился к лифтам.

***

Наташа откинулась на спинку кресла для инъекций и осмотрелась. Жёсткие фиксирующие наручники удерживали запястья. Ничего. Это не страшно. Варианты всегда есть. Повернула голову — двое охранников неподвижными изваяниями застыли чуть впереди Мартелли. Ещё один стоял у двери. Обстановка лаборатории была почти спартанской. Несколько металлических столов. Рабочие компьютеры, изолированные боксы в стене с круглыми смотровыми окнами. Слева за толстым тройным стеклопакетом темнела громада регулируемой кушетки. Наташа скривилась. Минимум комфорта, максимум полезности плюс крепко зафиксированный пациент. Рядом консоль с кнопками и регулирующими ручками. Шлем. Провода выбегали из контактов и вливались в рабочую панель. Кто и сколько сидел за дальними дверями, думать не хотелось. Взгляд остановился на разбросанных по полу листах и полупустом чреве полок.

Грюннер-Мэтьюз нервно переминался в углу.

— Мартелли, какого чёрта вы притащили сюда посторонних? Зря я, что ли, последнюю неделю держался подальше от лаборатории из-за дебильных спецслужб?

Мартелли, до этого с интересом наблюдавший за Наташей, белозубо усмехнулся и бросил через плечо:

— Не расстраивайтесь, доктор, эта «мышка» останется здесь и никому ничего не расскажет. Лучше собирайтесь.

Грюннер возмущенно сморщился, но промолчал и исчез за боковой дверью. Мартелли подошёл к Наташе и взял её за подбородок.

— Кто тебя послал?

Наташа сглотнула и выдавила:

— Паско, он хочет перехватить поставки наркосиндикатам.  
— У Паско руки коротки. Нет, тебя и твоего муженька прислал кто-то посерьёзнее.

Мартелли наклонился ближе к ней, накрутил на палец рыжий локон и потянул на себя.

— Последний раз по-хорошему спрашиваю. На. Кого. Ты. Работаешь?  
— Если отвечу, ты посадишь меня на корабль и помашешь на прощание ручкой? — скепсиса в голосе Наташи хватило бы на троих.

Пощечина наотмашь отбросила голову назад. Наташа ударилась затылком о спинку кресла, выпрямилась и снова уставилась на Мартелли. Тот отошёл к столу и перебирал отобранные при обыске предметы. Хмыкнув, сломал карточки доступа и выкинул в корзину.

— Я подумал бы оставить тебе жизнь. Может быть.

Мартелли перехватил взгляд Наташи на застывших за спиной охранников. Только их глаза пристально следили за происходящим да вздрагивали крылья носа.

— Нравятся мои мальчики? Знаешь, что я вынес из кризиса? Связи, контракты, дружба — всё работает. Пока ты на коне. Стоит пошатнуться, и партнер кинет, женщина предаст, а для государства ты вообще дойная корова. Это ещё мой отец усвоил. Нет, самое важное — преданность.

Он потрепал охранника по щеке.

— А есть абсолютная преданность. Как у собак. Стоит мне скомандовать, и они ринутся в огонь, прыгнут с моста или будут гнать добычу по следу сутками. Неутомимые и непобедимые. Прекрасные Псы. Усиленное обоняние, выносливость и вживлённая псевдоброня.

Охранник с квадратной челюстью почти не мигая смотрел на Наташу, отслеживая зрачками любой поворот головы.

— Дай угадаю, — скривилась она, — ты их мило попросил стать твоими подопытными собачками.  
— Ничто не даётся легко. Тут стоит послушать нашего доброго Доктора, он тебе объяснит про цель и средства. Но в чём-то они теперь счастливые люди — они точно знают, ради кого живут. Ради меня.

Издалека прорвались звуки сирены, приглушенной перекрытием. Наташа перевела взгляд на Мартелли и широко улыбнулась.

— Ага, ради тебя. И умрут ради тебя. Причём вместе с тобой. Через десять минут это тёпленькое гнёздышко разворошит спецназ.

Мартелли протянул руку ко второму Псу, тот передал рацию.

— Что у вас там творится?  
«На верхнем уровне посторонние, — пришёл ответ, — точная численность пока неизвестна, вооружены».

Мартелли раздраженно вздохнул и снова включил рацию на передачу:

— Уходите, я задействую вариант «Исход». У вас две минуты.

Он оценивающе окинул Наташу взглядом:

— Знаешь, я пока не пробовал процесс на женщинах, было бы интересно. Ну да ладно, на следующей стадии. Док, Вы взяли свои бесценные образцы? — крикнул Мартелли, обернувшись к открытой двери в лабораторные блоки. — Нам пора.

Грюннер появился с громоздким кейсом. Он тяжело дышал, промокая лоб мятым платком.

— Вечно вы со своими театральными эффектами! Заранее предупредить не могли?! — ярился толстяк.  
— Тише, Док, — спокойно ответил Мартелли, — вариант проговорен раз десять, и так почти всё эвакуировано. Будет вам новая лаборатория, а пока — на выход.

Он кинул рацию обратно Псу и сел за компьютер. Вскоре вдали послышался грохот опускаемых дверей. Звук общезаводской сирены стал глуше.

— Ну вот и всё, все эвакуированы, корпус изолирован, — Мартелли отстранился от компьютера и повернулся к Наташе.

«Опасность. Авария. До взрыва… четыре минуты» — прозвучал обезличенный компьютерный голос.

Наташа дёрнулась. Мартелли с интересом смотрел на неё, как кот, любующийся мышью в ловушке.

— Не волнуйся. Бронированные перегородки для того и предназначены — никто не пострадает. Ну, почти никто. Всего лишь взрыв в экспериментальной лаборатории.

Мартелли подошел к запасному выходу и начал набирать код. Наташа вывернула голову. Широкая мужская спина закрывала обзор, оставляя на виду только угол наборной панели. «Три-пик-шесть-пик-пик». Поднёс глаз к сканеру сетчатки — дверь отъехала, открывая проход. Один из Псов прошёл вперёд.

— Счастливо оставаться, — дружелюбно бросил Мартелли Наташе и шагнул в бетонный коридор.  
Грюннер пристроился за ним, судорожно прижимая к внушительному животу неудобный кейс. Оставшиеся Псы развернулись и молча последовали за хозяином. Дверь закрылась с глухим щелчком, отрезая звуки шагов.

Наташа выдохнула и приказала себе успокоиться. Четыре минуты. Это, если подумать, очень много. Можно убить кучу людей, угнать машину, получить оргазм и обезвредить бомбу. Остановимся на последнем.

***

Бартон высунулся из-за угла и резво убрался обратно. Там, где секунду назад была его голова, просвистела пуля. Позиция была хорошая — жаль, что не только у них. Противник засел на лифтовой площадке. Двоих охранников убрали на подходе, ещё двух сняли Андерсон и агент Трент, когда те решили поиграть в терминатора и вылезли в коридор. Традиционной охраны получалось человек восемь. Плюс парочка личных отморозков Мартелли. Клинт старался не думать о нижних этажах. Она справится, всегда справлялась, а мы подсобим. Осталось только нейтрализовать остатки охраны.

«Двое слева — мои, ваши — правые», — показал Клинт жестами Андерсону, укрывшемуся с Трентом с другой стороны коридора за поворотом.

Те кивнули и приготовились. Бартон нажал кнопку на колчане. Ротатор остановился на второй ячейке. Отлично! Посмотрим, как вам разрывные. Приложив стрелу к тетиве, он натянул лук, досчитал да трёх и резко высунулся из укрытия. Звук отпущенной тетивы слился с грохотом взрыва.

Не останавливаясь, Клинт закинул лук за спину, выхватил из кобуры пистолет и выстрелил в поднимающегося охранника. Справа метнулись Андерсон и Трент, Солински прикрывал манёвр стрельбой из укрытия. Четверых вывели из строя, оставшиеся отошли вниз по лестнице.

А теперь — на нижний этаж. Без карточки доступа и скана сетчатки запустить внутренний лифт невозможно. Клинт осклабился. Раз уж пошла такая пьянка, есть универсальный ключ — заряд взрывчатки.

— Эх, а я-то надеялся вечерком отправить отчёт и поесть в Пуэрто-Мадеро парижаду, — подошедший сзади Андерсон вставил новую обойму.

Бартон скептически хмыкнул, одновременно меняя насадку на стреле:

— Парижаду не обещаю. Но если не выберемся отсюда, из нас самих сделают очень качественное асадо. Причём вертел Мартелли будет поворачивать собственноручно.

В конце коридора с грохотом опустилась тяжёлая переборка.

— Что за чёрт? — начал Бартон.

_«Опасность. Авария. До взрыва… четыре минуты»._

Нейтральный компьютерный голос повторил сообщение трижды и запустил обратный отсчет. Агенты переглянулись. Бартон уже не таясь прошёл к переборке, одновременно включая рацию.

— Ганс, можешь отключить процесс? Ганс?  
—Пробую, — откликнулся тот.

Ганс яростно строчил в командной строке, пытаясь выйти на подсистему. Какой-то дурак ляпнул, что «попытка не пытка», а все и подхватили. Брехня полная. Попытка номер три тоже пошла коту под хвост. Ганс поскрёб макушку и зашёл с другой стороны. А если так? Гадство!

_«Опасность. Авария. До взрыва…две минуты»._

— Это не процесс основной системы безопасности. Его нельзя остановить. Типа, может взорваться газ, линяйте кто может.  
— Какой, к чёрту, газ?! — рявкнул Бартон.  
— Это я к примеру, — зачастил Ганс. — Хрень в том, что это над основным процессом.

Клинт закрыл на секунду глаза и сжал кулак, стараясь успокоиться. Зато ясно, почему охрана ушла так шустро.

— Двери?  
— Да говорю же, не могу! — Ганс снова нервно взъерошил волосы и уставился в экран с интерфейсом системы безопасности завода.  
— Андерсон, какой у нас заряд, если всё сложить? — обернулся Клинт.  
— Бартон, это переборка для защиты от взрыва, — тщательно выверенным голосом ответил Андерсон.  
— Ганс, другие пути вниз?  
— Откуда?!

 _«Опасность. До взрыва…одна минута»._  
Андерсон кивнул агентам на выход и взял за плечо Клинта, тоскливо смотревшего на переборку.

— Надо идти. Так ты ей ничем не поможешь. Не факт, что все переборки выдержат, если взрыв сильный.

Клинт саданул рукой о дверь и развернулся.

— Уходим, — хмуро бросил он.

Метрах в десяти от входа, уже на улице перед проходной, их догнал глухой грохот. Где-то внизу заворчало, заворочалось и вздрогнуло. Левый угол корпуса просел, смяв и перекосив коробку здания как жестяную банку, правая часть почти не пострадала.

Клинт стоял и смотрел, как над крышей поднимается дым. В голове тяжело ворочались обрывки мыслей, но он усилием воли загнал их подальше. Не время. Звуки пожарных сирен — слабые, отдалённые, — начали нарастать. К их вою присоединилась трель скорой помощи, стуча в висках общей тревожной музыкой.

  
***

_«До взрыва… четыре минуты»_

Значит, не будем терять времени.  
Наташа дёрнула руками, проверяя зазор между кожей и внутренней поверхностью креплений. Рассчитанные на мужские запястья, к тонким женским они прилегали неплотно, оставляя мнимую свободу. Наташа скупо усмехнулась. Ничего нового. Она максимально выставила руку, развернула кисть боком, приготовилась и коротким ударом колена выбила большой палец из сустава. Накинувшаяся с остервенением боль на пару секунд лишила способности дышать. Наташа закусила губу и осторожно вытащила руку. Второе крепление открылось легко. Наташа взялась за палец и резко дёрнула — сустав с неприятным щелчком встал на место.

Наташа встала, потирая запястье, и уставилась на запасной выход. «Три-пик-шесть-пик-пик». Три цифры, число комбинаций — тысяча. Здорово. Просто здорово. Называется, «положись на удачу».

«До взрыва две минуты», — ответила удача и скромно замолчала.

Распотрошённая сумка покоилась на столе вместе с чёрным париком и рваными останками латексной маски. Не то. Монитор с радостно рвущейся на свободу точкой Грюннера — а тебя, сволочь я всё равно достану! Зеркальце. Не то. Помада со взрывчаткой и напутствием Коулсона — фаната старых шпионских гаджетов и изящных простых ходов. «Женские штучки — страшная сила». Рассыпная пудра с кисточкой. Пудра. Наташа чертыхнулась и обозвала себя тупицей. Она покидала в сумку вещи, взяла пудру и подбежала к панели около выхода.

Тонкий слой светлого рассыпчатого порошка лёг на блестящую поверхность, проявляя на прохладном металле отпечатки пальцев. Есть! Один, четыре, семь. Сработала третья набранная комбинация. Бинго! Наташа посмотрела в сканер сетчатки. Открывшийся проход в голый бетонный короб с тусклым освещением был самым прекрасным, что она видела сегодня.

***

Сирены завывали уже на подъезде к заводской территории. Клинт отстраненно поправил рубашку и кивнул ребятам:

— Отходим на точку сбора и ждём десять минут.

Андерсон безнадёжно покачал головой, но согласился:

— Конечно ждём.

Обстановка в фургоне была невесёлой. Ганс пришибленно сидел на своём обычном месте, но отвернувшись от родных экранов. Трент и Солински примостились на идущей вдоль борта скамье и старались не отсвечивать, перезаряжая обоймы. Андерсон забрался в кабину и теперь рассеянно барабанил пальцами по рулю. Надо было уезжать, пока к суете пожарных и врачей не добавилась полиция. Надо было связаться с Коулсоном. Надо было… Клинт стоял около открытой двери фургона и ждал. Ещё пять минут. Все «надо» подождут ровно пять минут. И почему-то казалось, что этот обратный отсчёт ещё хуже того, перед взрывом.

Время дошло до отметки. Клинт развернулся, стараясь не смотреть на завод, и взялся за ручку двери.

— Эй, стрелок, не подбросишь девушку до дома?

Клинт замер и улыбнулся, всё ещё держась за ручку. Обернулся и посмотрел на Наташу. Вобрал взглядом мятую белую блузку, рассеченную губу и начинающий проявляться синяк на скуле.

— Как такую девушку не подвезти, — пропустил её внутрь салона и влез следом, закрыв за собой дверь.

**Глава 5**

_«Станцуем последний раз и расходимся по-хорошему»._  
(Безымянный тренер танго)

— А кто-то у нас намылился уплыть в закат, — к успокоившемуся Гансу почти вернулся его кураж, — причём буквально.

Ганс вывел на экран схему порта.

— Романофф, твоя интересная точечка висит на пирсе в порту. Я тут покопался и вот что нарыл. Есть фирма, которая занимается грузовыми контейнерными перевозками. Простая такая фирма, которая принадлежит простой такой корпорации, которая принадлежит… — хакер с торжественным жестом конферансье обернулся к Бартону.  
— Мартелли.  
— В точку. И сегодня вечером отходит их корабль «Триденте». Зуб даю, они свои причиндалы погрузят в такие миленькие коробочки и закинут на контейнеровоз.

Бартон стоял, привычно скрестив руки на груди, остальные расположились рядом.

— Понятно. Нат, твоя очередь. Я хочу услышать всю историю, — с намёком попросил Клинт.

***

Наташа посмотрелась в зеркало и аккуратно промокнула рассеченную губу тампоном с антисептиком. Поморщилась и потянулась за пудрой — светить фингалом не хотелось.

— А теперь я хочу услышать ту часть истории, которую вырезала цензура, — прозвучал сзади голос.

Наташа тяжело вздохнула и повернулась к Клинту. Она ждала этого разговора. Чёрт, она ждала даже этого упрёка во взгляде и тщательно контролируемого тона. Но в глазах не было недоверия, и она облегчённо вздохнула. Остальное поправимо.

Рассказ вышел почему-то коротким. В мыслях он разрастался, цеплял обрывки эмоций времён обучения, ярость и сожаления. В реальности всё уложилось в пару минут фактов.

— Почему ты мне об этом не сказала? Или Коулсону?

Наташа поднял голову.

— До работы на Щ.И.Т. я положила кучу народу. Ганса притащили после взлома правительственного сервера. Сколько он тогда слил в сеть? Помнишь, как мы вытаскивали агентов из Варшавы? В оружейке сидит Вайнер. Сколько схем бомб он склепал для сепаратистов до того, как его притащили с мешком на голове в подвал нашей милой конторы?

— К чему ты клонишь? Вайнер…  
— Хороший парень, увлеченный своим делом. Я знаю. Бла-бла-бла. Понимаешь, у нас есть знания и навыки, которые нужны Щ.И.Т.у, и Щ.И.Т. встраивает нас в себя. После падения «Гидры» сколько «ценных кадров» решили использовать?

— Щ.И.Т. берёт не всех, — возразил Клинт, — тут вопрос не только полезности.  
— Смотря куда. Вот ты можешь гарантировать, что желание узнать новое не пересилит? Это же готовая технология. Доработать — и вперёд, творить добро и причинять благо. Всё во имя блага.

Клинт внимательно посмотрел на Наташу и с расстановкой произнёс:

— Грюннер не будет работать на Щ.И.Т. Но память ему мы всё же выкрутим наизнанку.

Наташа криво улыбнулась.

— Ладно, время поджимает, поехали. Ты готова?  
— Всегда готов, — Наташа шутливо отдала Бартону честь рукой в силовой перчатке.

***

Южный берег залива Ла-Плата, портовое царство Буэнос-Айрес. Тридцать пять квадратных километров доков, причалов, складов и элеваторов. Мощные плавучие и портальные грузовые краны, судоремонтные предприятия, куда можно загнать всё вплоть до военных крейсеров. Стог сена, в котором можно копаться неделями. Если, конечно, не знать, где лежит твоя иголка.

Клинт окинул взглядом команду, примостившуюся в фургоне.

— Всем всё ясно? Андерсон?  
— У нас всё готово, держите, понадобятся, — он бросил Клинту и Наташе дыхательные маски.  
— Ганс, ты…  
—… сижу в фургоне и координирую перемещения, — отчитался покладисто тот.  
— Наша цель — нейтрализовать охрану и взять Мартелли и Грюннера. Они на корабле «Триденте», это дальний причал у складов. Наши «доберманы» должны быть поблизости.

Фургон остался недалеко от входа на территорию складов, на возвышении, притулившись у обочины вспомогательного подъезда. Команда разделилась: Клинт с Андерсоном взяли левый сектор, Трент и Солински — правый. Наташе вспомнился камень на перепутье из русской народной сказки. Что там обещали тому, кто попёрся по прямой дороге? А кто сказал, что мы по дороге?

_«Если имеете дело с собаками-ищейками, то можно разделить группу, а затем собрать в нужном месте — это снизит интенсивность следового запаха»._

Патрулирующий Пёс остановился — в воздухе появился новый опасный запах с ноткой оружейного железа. Мягко ступая, он обогнул контейнер. Пришелец был осторожен. О, как он был осторожен. Комбинезон, маска, перчатки и высокие шнурованные ботинки — только они так выхолащивают запах тела, стирая и истончая его.

Пёс аккуратно шёл по следу, держа наготове «Беретту». Пришелец обнаружился в следующем проходе — тень от фигуры падала на сухой асфальт. Обернуться на слабый звук сзади Пёс ещё успел, но выстрелить — уже нет. Игла электрошокера впилась в шею, пропуская через себя волны боли и темноту.

Андерсон вышел из-за контейнера и показал Тренту поднятый вверх палец.

_«Старайтесь передвигаться по возвышенности — ветер будет сдувать ваш след»._

С верха контейнера открывался чудный вид на погрузочную зону и макушку охранника. Наташа терпеливо следила, когда тот закончит маршрут и уберётся с открытого участка в проход между рядами. На месте, где «Черная вдова», как и положено приличной паучихе, заползла наверх, Пёс что-то почуял и заозирался. Наташа не стала ждать и прыгнула ему на загривок. Хорошая вещь — транквилизатор. Слона свалит.

_«Запутывайте следы, делайте больше поворотов — это помогает сбить собак с толку»._

Запах раздвоился: одна дорожка следов заворачивала за угол и уходила в направлении кораблей, вторая, издеваясь, шла прямо и обрывалась, будто нарушитель отрастил крылья. Или пошёл обратно. Пёс нахмурился. Знакомый запах с завода напоминал о выстрелах и жгучей ярости взрывчатки, раскатившейся в тесноте коридора.

_«Обязательно возьмите с собой баночку молотого пахучего перца, чтобы посыпать следы. Нос собаки очень чувствителен»._

_— Члены французского Сопротивления для этих целей таскали с собой в кармане кокаин, — задумчиво сказал в пространство Клинт._

_Наташа представила себе картину и с наслаждением протянула:_  
— Хочу увидеть лицо Фьюри, когда ему притащат счёт на оплату.  
— Лучше другой вариант. 

В стенку контейнера между их головами с глухим стуком магнита влетела стрела. Псы рванулись в разные стороны, падая в позицию с оружием наготове. Противник предпочёл юркнуть обратно под защиту укрытия. Ничего, далеко не уйдёт. Первый Пёс поднял руку к лицу — глаза и глотку вдруг начало нестерпимо жечь. С тихим шипением из внутренней камеры наконечника стрелы вышли остатки газа. Пёс скривился от удушливой волны, мгновенно затопившей всё вокруг. Она заползала, заливалась внутрь, лишая всего: способности ощущать, дышать, думать. Задержав дыхание, Пёс помотал головой, пытаясь разогнать вязкую пелену перед глазами и перегруппироваться. Выстрел дротиком пришелся точно под нижний конец вживлённой полуброни. Проваливаясь в беспамятство, Пёс ещё видел, как из-за угла вышла фигура в комбинезоне и дыхательной маске. Фигура подошла, деловито отпихнула ногой «Беретты», а потом издевательски помахала рукой на прощание.

  
***

Путь вывел к громаде «Триденте» со стороны кормы, скрытой от охраны угловатыми конструкциями контейнерного терминала. Клинт прицелился из лука и выстрелил — гарпун потянул за собой вверх тонкий трос и намертво зацепился за край борта.

— Вы тут развлекайтесь, мы полезли, — передал Бартон по рации и кивнул Романофф.  
— Ладно, Леголас, удачи. Ваш Грюннер сидит в жилой надстройке на носу. Рулевая рубка там же, — отозвался из фургона Ганс, листая на экране спецификацию. — Какая прелесть: «для экипажа предусмотрены двенадцать одноместных кают, кают-компания, сауна и тренажерный зал». Слушай Бартон, а почему у нас нет сауны и кают-компании?  
— Ты в общем эфире, — с намёком произнёс Клинт.  
— Может, остальные тоже хотят сауну, но боятся спросить, — выкрутился Ганс, но благоразумно заткнулся.

На единственной палубе сухогруза высились этажи стандартных двадцатифутовых контейнеров. Сто пятьдесят метров железных небоскрёбов до жилой зоны и узкие улицы вдоль краёв. Линейная структура, одно направление, ноль укрытий от противника — добро пожаловать на борт. Наташа посмотрела на нависающие металлические стены и переглянулась с Бартоном.

Поехали. Внутренний метроном вновь начал отсчитывать ритм.

Три шага. Первый противник выходит из-за угла на корму и тянется за оружием. Выстрел, уклонение — второй Пёс появляется через пару секунд. Не останавливаясь, Наташа поднырнула под его руку, оставив Клинта разбираться, и переключилась на третьего.

К рубке они вышли пять минут и семь противников спустя. Наверх можно было подняться через центральный пандус и дверь или боковыми лестницами, взбегающими до самого конца. Наташа вопросительно показала Клинту кулак. Тот закатил глаза. Ну ладно. «Камень-ножницы-бумага». Чёрт! Наташа ухмыльнулась и вошла первой.

Со стороны складов послышались одиночные выстрелы, перешедшие в обмен «любезностями».

***

Когда дверь в рубку резко распахнулась, Мартелли открыл огонь. Перестрелка была слышна даже отсюда, так что званых гостей не осталось. Выпустив три пули, Мартелли остановился и осторожно двинулся к двери под прикрытием стены — никто так и не сунулся внутрь помещения. Стекло позади со звоном лопнуло и разлетелось, пропустив человека, мягко спрыгнувшего на пол.

Мартелли развернулся и нажал на спусковой крючок. Выстрел ушёл в пустоту, зато кисть пронзила резкая боль. Он оторопело посмотрел на стрелу, пригвоздившую руку к стене.

— Да, это снова мы, — с широкой улыбкой сказал Бартон и отправил антепренёра в нокаут ударом ноги.

После зачистки Клинт вышел за дверь, оставив вжавшегося в стену капитана размышлять о необходимости новой работы. В иллюминаторе мелькнула фигура Наташи. Бартон остановился у края палубы жилого отсека и залюбовался. На три вещи можно было смотреть бесконечно: как горит огонь, как Коулсон чистит свой коллекционный «Шевроле Корветт» и как Наташа Романофф разбирается с противниками. Интересно, это её джиу-джитсу напоминает балет или балет — джиу-джитсу?

Наташа провела приём и завершила точным ударом силовой перчатки. Три тысячи вольт — ваш бесплатный бонус, спешите получить!

— Ну что, финальный аккорд? — подошёл к ней Клинт.

***

Ганс сидел в фургоне и разве что не грыз ногти от напряжения. Перестрелка с уцелевшими Псами продолжалась, «наши» сидели в укрытии крановых конструкций, «не наши» обстреливали из позиции напротив. Хотелось на всякий случай нажать «Сохранить».

Мимо фургона прошелестели шины подъезжающего автомобиля. Ганс замер и аккуратно перевёл на основной экран трансляцию внешних камер. «Рэндж Ровер» с визгом покрышек остановился впереди, и из него вылезли двое в чёрной форме. Тот, что выходил последним, вытащил из салона что-то большое и длинное. Ганс подкрутил настройку яркости и увеличение, пытаясь опознать предмет. Да что ты будешь делать! Двое на экране с кем-то связались по рации и начали располагаться.

— Чего? — Ганс ещё подкрутил увеличение и наконец опознал предмет.  
— Твою ж налево! — взвыл он и вызвал по рации Андерсона. — Тут ещё пару гостей подвалило. У них реактивный противотанковый гранатомёт! Уходите оттуда быстро.  
— Не тараторь, где они?  
— Времени, нет времени! Я… я попробую, — Ганс выдрал из уха рацию и зашарил в ящике под сиденьем в поисках пистолета.  
— Ганс! Ганс, чёрт тебя побери.

Андерсон кивнул Тренту и Солински:  
— Прикройте меня.

Ганс рванул в сторону дверь фургона и выскочил наружу. Один из Псов встал на колено и приготовился стрелять вниз по причалу. Ганс остановился. Это как в Call of Duty. Сосредотачиваемся, прицеливаемся, жмём на спусковой крючок — и впереди кучка взорвавшихся пикселей. Гранатомёт вывалился из ослабевших рук, и Пёс завалился набок.

— О, я попал! — радостно сказал себе Ганс.

Второй Пёс откатился в сторону и развернулся в направлении, откуда пришёл выстрел. Человек. Один. Вооружён. Профессиональный взгляд отметил одежду и как тот держал пистолет. Степень опасности —низкая.

Ганс перевёл ствол на второго Пса и сжал рукоять, случайно задев защелку магазина. Тот с металлическим лязгом упал на асфальт и отскочил в сторону.

— Упс, как хорошо, что никто этого не видел. Ну, кроме тебя, — кисло продолжил он, глядя на поднимающегося Пса.

Ганс подхватил магазин и помчался обратно, на ходу пытаясь впихнуть его на место. На открытой площадке без укрытия чувство как у прыща на лбу — любой замечает.

На последнем метре Ганс метнулся вправо за фургон, так что выстрел прошёл мимо. Присев за машиной на корточки, осторожно высунулся — противник оказался ближе, чем хотелось. Ганс выстрелил ещё два раза и снова спрятался за фургоном. Выглянул — площадка была пуста.

— Что за…

Металлический звук сверху заставил вскинуть голову. Одним движением Пёс запрыгнул на крышу. Ганс дёрнулся и выпустил вверх три пули — выстрелы прошли правее цели. Он успел подумать, каким большим кажется дуло, когда смотришь в него снизу, когда прозвучал ещё один выстрел. Пёс рухнул на землю и остался лежать.

— Ты как, цел? — спросил Андерсон, обходя фургон и запихивая пистолет в кобуру.

***

— Мартелли, когда мы отплываем? Что там творится? Вы мне обещали…

Грюннер обернулся к открывшейся двери и замолчал, бестолково хлопая белёсыми ресницами. Вместо черноволосого мужчины как к себе домой внутрь зашла рыжая женщина с завода. Которая взорвалась. Или не очень, грустно отметил Грюннер, косясь на пристёгнутую к ее бедру кобуру.

— Мы можем договориться, — учёный облизал пересохшие губы, — я ценный специалист, ваше правительство будет радо…  
— Не будет, — прервала Наташа, сокращая расстояние.

Грюннер попятился к столу и попытался незаметно наощупь открыть за спиной верхний ящик. Наташа резко отпихнула его к стене.

— И что у нас здесь? Резюме? — вытащила из ящика «Глок» и, поцокав языком, запихнула обратно.  
— Да кто ты такая?! — задыхаясь, спросил учёный.  
— Никто, абсолютно никто, просто маленькая мышка, — обворожительно улыбнулась Наташа и сняла с пояса наручники.

Хотелось сказать что-то ещё, но потом подумалось, что это, в принципе, уже и не нужно.

***

Бартон коротко, без замаха ударил Ганса под дых и, когда тот от неожиданности согнулся, добавил в челюсть.

— Правило номер один: приказ даётся для того, чтобы его исполнять. Если я говорю: сидеть в машине и не высовываться — это означает именно «сидеть в машине». А не «с пистолетом наголо идти на штурм», если ты толком не помнишь, как им пользоваться.  
— Блин, их бы распидорасило по всему причалу! А так нам удалось...

Бартон резко оборвал его.

— Нам очень повезло. _Тебе_ очень повезло. Подоспей Андерсон на пять секунд позже, и ты бы сейчас тут не стоял, — Бартон посмотрел на хакера и поправился: — не лежал. А лежал бы в другом месте и не полным комплектом. А так здорово сработал, молодец.

Клинт протянул руку и помог хакеру подняться. Тот смотрел исподлобья, потирая ушибленную челюсть.

— Сработаемся, — усмехнулся Клинт, — но ещё одна шуточка про Амура или Леголаса, и ты у меня отправишься туда, куда Фродо с кольцом Всевластья не ходил.

Ганс криво улыбнулся.

***

«Взрыв газа» и «учения». Жаль, нельзя всё списать на «взрыв газа» и «учения».

Коулсон вздохнул и вернулся к отчёту Бартона. Зато теперь понятна лёгкая истерика в непревзойдённом исполнении начальника управления. Ничего. Переживут. Состряпаем другой классический рецепт: «передел сфер влияния». Немного правды, немного тумана, порция слухов — смешать, но не взбалтывать. Принимать утром и вечером в новостях.

_«Удалось задержать живыми часть «псов» Мартелли. Все находятся у наших местных коллег. Коллеги слёзно просят их куда-нибудь деть»._

Коулсон включил запись из одиночной камеры. Высокий латиноамериканец с тяжёлой квадратной челюстью сидел на узкой серой койке и смотрел перед собой. Он не двигался. Не реагировал на боль в прооперированном плече. Он просто ждал, когда вернётся хозяин.

И что с этим Хатико прикажете делать?

Коулсон вздохнул уже тяжелее и открыл во всё окно свёрнутую в трей базу. Мигель Альварез, спецназ, неплохой послужной список. Перешёл к Мартелли в охрану. Эти двое — из людей Сото. Мартелли убирал конкурента. Из всей «своры» опознали пока только восьмерых.

***

Ганс задумчивым шмелём покружил по салону самолета. Постоял около оружейного отсека. Наведался к пилоту и почти огрёб за попытку пошутить. Сжевал десяток мармеладных мишек из банки в продовольственном шкафу. Цапнув с полки мини-холодильника Кока-Колу, вернулся в салон к голографическому столу, где и завалился обратно в кресло. Включил ноутбук на последней разработке кода, но внимания хватило ровно на пять минут. Вздохнув, Ганс захлопнул ноутбук и отпихнул его на соседнее пустое кресло. Сидящий напротив Андерсон отложил книгу и вопросительно приподнял левую бровь.

— Что, отходить от адреналина начал? Ну и как тебе твой первый боевой опыт?

Ганс криво хмыкнул:

— Ты ещё спроси, как прошла первая ночь и не было ли больно.  
— А в глаз? — мирно поинтересовался Андерсон.

Ганс поднял ладони в жесте «сдаюсь».

— Да не переживай ты так, вначале всем тяжело. Меня после первого реального задания ещё день трясло. Скоро отпустит.

Они помолчали.

— Но вот курс наступательной и оборонительной стрельбы ты у меня точно пройдешь, — вздохнул Андерсен. — От твоей точности мне плакать хотелось. А я, заметь, не особо чувствительный человек.

Ганс мотнул головой.

— Не-не-не. У меня сейчас загруз пойдет с новой подсистемой.  
— В сутках целых двадцать четыре часа, — спокойно продолжил Андерсон, — на нормальный сон человеку достаточно всего шести-семи часов. Плюс, так и быть, час на еду и душ. Начнем с четверга.

Ганс шумно вздохнул и откинулся в кресле.

— Вот дерьмо, а выходные так хорошо начинались.

Он взъерошил волосы и провел руками по лицу, стряхивая напряжение.

— Даже Diablo не идёт — прицел все время вправо сносит.

Вернувшийся из пилотской кабины Клинт облокотился о спинку кресла Андерсона и устроил подбородок на сложенных руках.

— Сыграй в шахматы. Там мочить надо медленно. И точность по барабану.  
— Можно, — пожал плечами Андерсон.  
— Окей, сейчас по сетке тебя подключу, — потянулся к ноутбуку Ганс.

Клинт и Андерсон понимающе переглянулись.

— Суровое детство перед монитором.  
— И игрушки пиксельные, — поддакнул Клинт.

Он глянул на Ганса почти с жалостью и вытащил из оттопыренного заднего кармана кресла обшарпанную пластиковую коробку с магнитными дорожными шахматами.

***

Звонок был мерзкий. Настолько мерзкий, насколько он только и может быть утром в субботу. Наташа обреченно застонала и вопросила вселенную, стараясь игнорировать низкий голос разговаривающего по телефону Клинта:

— Это называется «выходной»? Ну и где, по прогнозу Коулсона, будет хорошая погода завтра?

Вселенная привычно проигнорировала, Клинт усмехнулся и снова лег в кровать, обнимая Наташу одной рукой и используя её вместо подушки.

— Это мой оружейник из Эдинбурга. Закончил новый образец наконечника для стрел и очень хотел мне всё рассказать.

Наташа приоткрыла глаза и скосила взгляд на часы.

— В пять утра? Пусть засунет его себе в задницу!  
— Нат, это негуманно. Наконечник осколочный.

 

P.S. Иллюстрации:  
[Аргентинское танго](http://i.imgur.com/FSxab1x.jpg)  
[Shall we dance?](http://i.imgur.com/zLTDbEs.jpg)  
[Мышеловка](http://i.imgur.com/dLoFK5Z.jpg)


End file.
